Amazing True Love
by Dueler312
Summary: Sequel of Pure True Love. Starr and Cole have something big coming up, but is it good or bad. With two people on the loose, who knows.
1. Chapter 1

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 1 

It's been a couple of years, but Starr and Cole lives have been really amazing. IN the couple of years, Ford had left to try to look for filming jobs, and last they heard, James was in a tight psych ward all this time, still thinking that Cole was taking advantage of Starr. Nate was so ashamed of his brother that he cut off contact from him. The only one who was worried about him was Inez.

Cole was now working at the station as a secretary, to keep up the money for college, as he wanted to get a good job. Starr was the same only she was working with her mom at Capricorn. It was good pay, and she could talk with her mom about how things were going.

Although neither of them were at work right now. Both of them were watching their two best friends, Langston and Markko dance for the first time as husband and wife. He proposed a year after Starr and Cole's wedding, and Langston definitely accepted. And of course, Starr and Cole were part of their wedding party, as best man and maid of honor.

"You know," said Cole as he looked at their two best friends, "I'm actually glad those two got married. It's about time they tied the knot."

"You're right," said Starr. "We shouldn't be the only two of little group to be married." Cole laughed at that as he looked at his wife, who was wearing a long, black strapless dress with a little black line in the middle ending in a bow in the back and her hair pinned up in a bun, while he was wearing a black tux with a bowtie.

"Aunt Langston looks really pretty," said Hope who just appeared right beside her parents. Hope was around 5 years old now, and getting to be a smart girl like her mother. She was wearing a pretty little white dress as she was the flower girl in Langston and Markko's wedding.

"She sure does, sweetie," said Starr, as she looked at her two best friends. Langston was wearing a long thin and strapless wedding dress, while Markko was wearing a black suit but with thin string tie, like what he was wearing when Starr and Cole were trying to get married when Starr was seventeen.

"Will I look like that when I marry someone?" asked Hope.

Cole and Starr laughed at Hope, and then Cole said, "Who knows, Hope, but you got a long time to go before that." Starr just smiled, but also glad about that they were able to wait for a while.

Just then the song that Langston and Markko were dancing too ended. And Starr, Cole, and Hope clapped with everyone for them.

"You guys were awesome out there," said Starr as Langston and Markko came off the dance floor and right to them.

"Thanks, you guys," Langston said as she hugged Starr. Markko and Cole gave each other fives and then they hug each other.

If there was one thing that was even stronger then the love the couples shared for their spouse, it was their love for each other. Those four were such a tight-knit group, although they couldn't hang out as much, as all of them had work, and Starr and Cole had to make money to help support their daughter, as she would be starting Kindergarten next year.

Langston then went back on the dance floor. As her father wasn't alive, since he and her mother were killed almost 7 years ago, Bo offered to dance with her, which Langston was shocked about, but was glad to accept.

It was almost midnight when the reception ended, and Starr and Cole headed back home. They weren't living at the apartment anymore, but a small little house in the suburb area of Llanview. Dorian and Todd, though separately, offered to get them something more fancy, but they said it would do for now. They needed the extra space, just incase another child decided to come their way in the future.

However, their 5 year old daughter was a little handful now, even though she was a sweetie most of the time. However, she was in Starr's hands when they got to their house. Starr carried Hope all the way to her bedroom and took the dress off of her, and got her in her pajamas and laid her in bed. Then she left to go to her and Cole's bedroom, where Cole was unbuttoning the shirt part of the tux.

"Hope definitely had a good time," said Starr. "She was worn out so much it was a hassle trying to get her pajamas." Starr laughed at that she started taking the pins out that was holding her hair up.

Cole laughed at that as well. "Yeah, she definitely did have a good time. She even asked me to dance with her three times," he said. "I'm surprised though she didn't ask Markko to dance with her."

"I actually asked her that," said Starr. "She said that she didn't want Uncle Markko to miss a chance to dance with Aunt Langston." Both of them laughed at that, knowing how it was sweet heir little girl was.

Cole then put on his pajama's as Starr finally managed to get the last pin out of her hair. Cole then walked over to her to untie her dress, although he did sneak in a couple of kisses or two while doing it.

"You know you looked gorgeous tonight," said Cole.

"And you looked pretty handsome yourself," said Starr. "even though Langston and Markko were the handsome couple out there."

"True, but there's only one woman that only hook my eyes," said Cole. Starr just smiled, and as soon as she slipped on her pajamas, she and Cole laid down in the bed, with Starr snuggling beside her husband.

Cole then felt Starr a little tense. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh no. I was just kind of daydreaming, about what our kid would be like if we created another one. I mean it would give Hope a little brother or sister," said Starr.

Cole thought about it at first, and then said, "Yeah, I daydream about that too, and I wouldn't mind giving Hope a brother or sister some day. I just wonder though if we are ready for it."

"Well, yeah that is something to consider, but you know what, I think we'll able to do it," said Starr. "I mean we've grown up a lot so much since Hope was born and we found her and got her back."

"Well," Cole said, as he dragged Starr closer to him, "you do have a point there, but you know, if it does happen, we'll manage to figure out, just like with everything else that came and will come our way."

Starr slightly turned her head around to face Cole and smiled, and they shared a little kiss before falling asleep comfortably together in their bed, dreaming wonderful dreams about each other and their daughter.

Over at a psych ward, a guard was walking around making sure that none of the patients in their rooms were causing a scene and that they were sound asleep. Just then he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Who's there?" asked the guard.

Walking up to the guard was a woman who was wearing glasses and straight dirty blond hair. "Hello, I need to see a patient. I heard that he needs special treatment."

"I didn't hear anything about that, and why would he need treatment when it's in the middle of the night?" asked the guard.

"Oh didn't I tell you, you're the patient, "said the mystery woman as she peppered spray the guard, who felled down. She then grabbed a cloth from her pocket and smothered the guard's mouth, which knocked him out in a sec. The woman then took the keys from the guard and went to a room, marked Ford.

"Time to rise and shine, Mr. Ford," the woman said, as she looked over the sleeping figure of James Ford, asleep. She then went out and grabbed a wheelchair nearby and put James in it, and then for some strange reason, took a vial that looked like had blood in it, and spread it across his shirt. She then took the sleeping James and wheeled him to the doors. Being careful to watch out for the other guards, she managed to get James out, and it was just right when the alarm bell rang. She wheeled James out to a side of the fence that was cut opened, the spot where this mysterious woman entered. She tossed the wheelchair and pulled James through the hole in the fence and dragged him to a black car that was sitting in the shadows. James was starting to stir a little, but stayed asleep. The woman then pushed him into the back seat, closed the door, then got in to the driver's seat and started it up and moved slowly, as to not attract attention.

The women then tossed the glasses off of her face, and then said as she headed off, "Don't you worry, James Ford. I know who you want, and once you help me get Cole back, you can have Starr all to yourself. That little witch is not going to keep me away from the man that is my soul mate, and that little one will not even be a part of his life, because once it's all over, Cole will be saying, 'Starr and Hope who?' and I'll have my man all to myself, while you can have that girl and that little rat." The woman then drove off into the night.

Police cars started to arrive to the scene. Brody was working night shift so he was one of the first officers on the scene. "What do we got?" he asked one of the guards who was holding a gun that was stashed away unless emergencies like this happened.

"According to another guard, apparently some woman got in, posing as a doctor saying she needed to see a patient, and then attacked the guard with pepper spray and knocked out him with I'm pretty sure is chloroform," the guard informed him.

"Did she get away with anything?" asked Brody.

"Yeah, a patient, by the name of James Ford," the guard answered. "I think he was committed because he was driving himself crazy about a girl."

"Yeah, I know about all that," said Brody. "All right, thanks." He then walked away a little, pulled out his phone, and called John.

"John, yeah, we got a problem. Someone just sprained James Ford free, a woman to be specific."

A/N: Intense start to my story here, huh? The question is though, who is the mystery woman that sprung James free? And is something coming for Starr and Cole, good and bad? Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 2

Starr and Cole were still asleep in the morning when Starr started to stir a little, though not as to snuggle up next to her husband. Cole woke up, noticing it. "Hey, are you okay?

"Yeah, I just felt a little weird in my stomach, but I'm sure it will pass," said Starr, although, she wasn't entirely sure about that.

"Well, hey, maybe some breakfast can fix that," said Cole, as he threw the covers off him.

"That sounds good," said Starr.

Cole then headed out of the room to go wake up Hope. Starr started to get herself out of the bed, but then that strange feeling in her stomach came back.

"Whoa. What is going on?" Starr said to herself, as she put her hand to her stomach. She then felt like something was wrong and then ran to the bathroom, as she was about to hurl.

After she was done with that, she sat down on the bathroom floor, and said to herself, "No way. Could I really be?"

Cole and Hope were in the kitchen with Hope reading a book and Cole making some batter up for some pancakes. Hope then looked around, and asked, "Where's Mommy, Daddy?"

Cole looked back and saw that Starr still hadn't come out of the bedroom. "Hmm. Good question, Hope," he said. He was just about to put the batter down to see what was wrong when Starr came out, a little exhausted.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Cole.

"Yeah, I think better not eat anything. I just threw up in the bathroom," said Starr.

"Are you sick, Mommy?" asked Hope.

"I don't know, sweetie, but just to be safe, I better take it easy for now," said Starr, although Starr had a pretty good idea, and she needed to know.

James eyes opened, and sat up slowly, realizing that he wasn't in that psychiatric hospital anymore.

"Where am I?" he asked to himself.

"Don't worry, you are safe here," said a woman's voice. James turned around to where the voice was coming from. It was the woman who broke him out of the hospital last night.

"Who are you?" asked James.

"I'm your friend, and I want to help you get what you want," the woman said.

"You want to help me get what I want?" asked James. "And what do you think I want?"

"A little girl named Starr Manning?" the woman said.

James looked a little skeptical. "How do you know Starr Manning?" he asked.

"Let's just say that she really has been a thorn in my side for a while, and I want to get the man who thinks he loves her away from her, just like you want to get her away from that man," the woman explained.

"You know Cole Thornhart?" asked James, "and what he's doing to Starr?"

"Well you see, I think that Starr is doing it to him as well," said the woman. "What I'm saying is that they both are playing with each other when they are in love with other people. In your case, Starr loves you, and she is just hiding it real well. But people can't hide their secrets forever."

"You're saying that Starr is really in love with me?" James asked, his interest peaking up.

"Yep, just like Cole is really in love with me," the woman explained. "And all we have to do is to get them separate, and make them realize it."

"Well how are we going to do that?" asked James. "I'm pretty sure if they see me; they'll call the cops and put me back where I was."

"Oh don't worry, we are not going to do any meeting, not yet at least," the woman lay out. "We need to lay out this carefully, otherwise it would be for nothing getting you free."

"That's okay," said James. "As long as I get a chance to see what Starr really feels, I'm okay with that. And I will say, this will be an interesting partnership, Miss-,"

"Just call me, Brittney," she said, as she held out her hand. James then took Brittney's hand and shook it, sealing their deal.

Later on, after diner at their house, Cole was playing blocks with Hope, trying to make a castle with them. Starr just smiled, and then headed into the bathroom. She had her purse in there and pulled out a bag, and emptied it. It was a pregnancy test. Starr took a big deep breath and let it out. She really wanted to make sure, but not for protecting Cole, since those days were in the far away past, but to make Cole happy. She then did what she had to do to take the test, and then set the timer to let her know when it was time. Although, she had a real good feeling it was going to be good. She then came out of the bathroom and joined her husband and daughter.

"Hey you, what were you doing?" asked Cole.

"Just a little something. Can I tell you later though, please?" asked Starr.

"Sure, but is it-," Cole started to ask, but Starr stopped him

"Oh, it's nothing really bad," said Starr. "In fact I'm hoping its going to be really good. I'm just waiting for a confirmation to make sure its true."

"What do you need to be true, Mommy?" asked Hope.

Starr looked at her daughter and then said to her, "You'll see soon, Hope," while looking back at Cole. Cole just smiled and reached out and kissed Starr, although Hope didn't like that, at least for a specific reason.

"Daddy, I though you were helping me build a castle?" asked Hope.

Cole and Starr just laughed as he said, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about what we are doing. Just showing your mother a little love."

"Oh, do I have to leave the room then?" asked Hope. Cole and Starr just laughed even harder at that. Hope didn't know what they were laughing at, but joined in for the fun of it.

Pretty soon though it was time for Hope to go to bed, and she walked all the way to her room and got dressed and did it herself. Cole and Starr loved how she was growing up, though missing the times when she was a little one.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Starr went to go get it.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's John, I need to come in," John called out. Starr opened the door and let John in.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Starr.

"Well, is Cole here? I need to talk to you both about something that happened last night," said John.

"What do you mean?" asked Cole, who had reappeared from watching Hope get into bed.

John took a breath and said, "Well there's no easy way to say this. James Ford is on the loose."

"WHAT!" Cole and Starr both shouted.

"Yeah, it took a while to figure out everything, but we know how it happened," said John.

"You don't think he would come after Starr again, do you?" asked Cole, putting his hands on Starr's shoulders.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did, but there is something else you should know," said John. "Someone actually helped break him out; a woman. Although it looked like that James didn't even know about this escape."

"Oh my god," said Starr. "Do they know who it was that helped him?" she asked.

"What I'm wondering is who 'would' want to help him," said Cole.

"Well unfortunately the guard that saw this woman is a little dazed right now, but he's working with us to remember as much as he can about this girl. I just thought you guys should know, okay," said John.

"Thanks, John," said Cole. John then headed out. Starr and Cole just stood there silently until Cole said, "What do you want to do?"

Starr stayed silent for a sec, and then said, "The only thing we are going to do is to live our lives the way we want to. I'm not going to let James or his "savior" ruin anything for us. We prove to him that we want each other, and nothing is going to change that." Cole smiled at Starr and what she said, and gave her a great hug, which she returned.

"Oh shoot, I got to go check something," said Starr, and ran off. Cole was a little bit curious and headed after her, but slowly. He stopped by the bathroom door where Starr was looking over something she was holding in her hands.

"What do you got in your hands, Starr?" asked Cole.

Starr didn't turn around but said, "You know that thing I said I needed to tell you and Hope after I got confirmation?"

"Yeah, what it is?" asked Cole.

"Well, this is it," said Starr as she turned around and showed Cole the pregnancy test. Cole was wondering why she was doing with a test until it hit him, and he quickly looked. It was positive.

"Oh my god," said Cole, being a little shocked. "We are?" he asked, hoping Starr would confirm.

Starr nodded and smiled, and then said, "Yep. We're having a baby, Cole." and she grabbed Cole so tight in excitement. Cole did the same thing, and even lifted her up a little. "Can you believe it?"

"It's like you said to me years before, I can believe anything when I with you," said Cole. Starr just looked at her husband and smiled, though they got interrupted by a little someone.

"What's going on?" asked Hope.

Starr and Cole looked at each other, shocked that they didn't know they were being too loud. But they both thought this was a good time to tell her.

"Did we wake you up, sweetie?" asked Starr.

"I heard a loud cheering, and wonder what it was about," said Hope.

Starr and Cole knelt down to their daughter and said, "Well, we are sorry that we were a little too loud, (Starr looked at Cole then back at Hope.) but we were cheering because we got some good news."

"What is it?" asked Hope.

"Your mommy is having a baby, Hope," said Cole.

"A baby?" asked Hope. "Where is it?"

"It's in me right now," said Starr. "It's got to grow inside of me before he or she came come out. Are you excited?"

"Yeah! But is it going to be a girl or boy?" asked Hope, who was swarming with questions now that she was going to be a big sister.

"We won't know until later, okay. Now I know you got a lot of questions, but we do need to get you back to bed," said Cole.

"Ahhhh," said Hope, but she went right back to her bedroom as instructed, with Cole following her. Starr just watched those two. She loved those two with everything she had, and that was going to be the same with the new one that was going to be coming in their lives.

A/N: Oh I know you guys are going to love it. Surprised Britney helped James out? She really seems to be stuck on Cole. Will they get caught before they try to take apart Starr and Cole's family? Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 3

In no time at all, Starr and Cole news about them having a baby on the way was spread around, mostly thanks to Hope, who couldn't keep quiet about it. The only one who was a little badly shocked about it, but he did keep quiet, as Starr did remind him a few times that it was her life, not his.

Even though, it was going to be a while before the baby was coming, Starr and Cole decided to get the room ready for it, though doing it little by little, because they wanted to savor every second of it.

They still though haven't forgotten that James was on the loose, along with whoever broke him out of there. Luckily, since Cole was working at the station as a secretary, he was able to be kept informed if James or his escape accomplice had been spotted, though there was no new info at the time.

Starr was worried about that, as she was working on helping restock the shelves for tonight. Blair was working with finances at a table, and saw that her daughter was a little distracted, as she was putting bottles of alcoholic drinks on the shelves real slowly.

Blair got up from her seat and went to her daughter. "Everything okay, Starr?" she asked.

Starr jumped a little and nearly dropped a bottle of wine, but said, "Yeah, I'm okay, just a little worried."

"I take it has something to do with James being on the loose?" said Blair.

"Yeah, it does," said Starr. "I'm just scared about what he could do, because right now I got a little someone in me to help grow and to protect."

Blair just smiled, and then walked over to the other side to the bar. "Hey, I will say this. James is not going to hurt you again, and I'm pretty sure Cole would rather die then let something happen to you, Hope, or your new baby, as would I and the rest of your family and friends," Blair said like a promise.

"Well, I just hope that this baby doesn't come into this mess," said Starr. "Because that's the last thing I want."

"Well I know John is on the job, trying to figure out where he is," said Blair. "The only thing I'm wondering is who would want to break someone out like that."

"That's what I and Cole have been trying to figure out," said Starr, as she started again on restocking the shelves again, this time a little faster. "I mean, the last time there was a break out in a psyche ward, I nearly lost you, Dad, Tea, and Cole could have lost his mom again."

"Well, I will say this. Nobody you care about is going anywhere. We all are going to be there, and for each other," said Blair, Starr smiled and hugged her mother, though let go real quick, because they had to get back to work.

Later on, when Starr was leaving, she actually brushed by someone really hard that she fell on her bottom.

"Hey, you want to watch it?" Starr said, real angrily.

"Well now, is that the way to talk to someone passing by?" said a voice that sounded familiar to Starr. Starr looked up and saw her old enemy from high school, Britney Jennings.

"Wow, Britney Jennings? I'm surprised to see you back in Llanview," said Starr, getting back up on her feet.

"Well, I thought it would be good to see my old town again. Although it looks like you decided to take the showgirl way," Britney said, nodding toward Capricorn.

"For your information, I work there to help support my family, which is more then what I can say for you," said Starr.

"Oh, so you still got that little one that you and Cole made," said Britney. "Yes, I know about that, and I'm pretty sure he didn't want anything to do with you anymore, since you two split up."

"You are way behind the times, Britney," said Starr. "Cole is actually still with me and our daughter, Hope, and this proves it." Starr threw her hand up to show her wedding ring up.

Britney just laughed and said, "There's no way he would ask you to marry him."

"Well, you can believe what you want, but Cole and I are happily married, and living together with our daughter," said Starr, putting her hand to her stomach, as to protect her unborn fetus. Britney though caught that.

"Is the one you're carrying his, because I don't think he would love that," Britney sneered.

"I think you just better go, because I got things to do," said Starr.

"Oh what, you're not going to fire back a comment at me?" asked Britney, though in a sarcastic way. Starr though turned around.

"Well, some people, unlike you it seems, Britney, have grown up and don't act like a child. Good-bye!"

And just like that, Starr marched off to do what she needed to. Britney though just stood there and laughed. "Well unlike you, Starr, I don't try to take another girl's man, like you did to me, and pretty soon, you will be with the guy who wants you, while I have the guy that I've been wanting back, and I'll make sure anything that has any bit of you is gone, including that little brat." Britney then walked off.

Cole was already home with Hope, but he was getting ready to head out, as he had a night class he had to go to. He was just waiting for Starr to get home. Sure enough she came in the house.

Hope looked up and said, "Hi Mommy. Is something wrong?" she asked, noticing that Starr was a little angry.

Star went to her daughter and said, "Its nothing, sweetie. Mom just had a hard day at work today." She though nodded toward Cole and then to the kitchen. Cole got the hint and headed in there. Starr asked Hope to stay in the front room, as she had to talk to her dad alone for a minute. Hope got it, but instead, headed to her room. Starr loved it when her daughter knew her parents needed time to themselves.

Starr then headed to the kitchen where Cole was waiting for her. "What's going on?" he asked.

Starr explained all about her "fabulous reunion" with Britney to Cole. When she finished, Cole was shocked.

"Wow. I would of thought Britney would have grown up and move past the stuff that happened when we were in high school together," said Cole.

"Well, at least we know Britney is not going to change," said Starr. "Although she can definitely forget about trying to get you away from me."

"You are right about that," Cole said, wrapping his arms around Starr. "Besides, I rather have a wife who loves me for who I am, and then have someone who just wants me for only themselves."

"Right, and I'm pretty sure Britney can't give you the loving daughter we have, plus the little one that's going to be coming," said Starr, looking at her stomach.

"Yep, and nothing is going to change that," said Cole.

Starr giggled a little, but then started to regret it, as she ran straight to the bathroom. Cole followed after to help her, as Starr started to exhale a lot of her stomach. Cole held her hair back. After a few seconds, Starr was finally able to stop, and sat down on the floor, breathing heavily. Cole sat down right beside her. "Thanks," she said.

"Hey, don't mention it," said Cole. "We're a team, remember." Starr just smiled at Cole and laid her head on Cole.

"Is Mommy okay?" asked Hope, who had appeared at the bathroom door.

"Don't worry, Hope. Your mommy is fine," said Cole.

"Why does she look sick then?" asked Hope.

Starr sat up a little and said, "Well, you know the little baby growing inside of me?" Hope nodded as she walked to her parents.

"Well for right now, that little one will make Mommy throw up for a while," said Starr.

"Why don't you tell the baby to stop making you sick?" Hope suggested.

Cole and Starr laughed a little, and then Cole said, "I wish we could, but its part of the process for the baby to grow inside of Mommy, so he or she will be ready when its time to come out and join us."

"Can I help too, when Mommy feels sick?" asked Hope.

"You want to help me with the baby?" asked Starr.

"It's going to be my new brother or sister," said Hope. "I want to help it grow, and help take care of it."

Cole and Starr just smiled, and then Starr said, "Well, there's not much you can do, but I'll be happy for you to help, Hope."

Hope just smiled, and then went to the tummy and said, "Little baby, is there a way you can let us know when you are going to make Mommy sick?"

Cole and Starr just laughed at their daughter, as Hope just smiled. They then all got up off the bathroom floor and headed off to the kitchen to eat, though Starr having something small to take it easy on her stomach.

"Where have you been?" James asked Britney, who walked in with some takeout.

"I had to get some things in order, and to get some food," said Britney, who started to pass out some burgers.

"Well I can't wait to get started, because once I get Starr to see that she doesn't love Cole, I'll be able to show the life she really should have," said James.

"Well, we do have one little thing to worry about," said Britney.

"And what's that?" asked James.

"It seems that Starr has got a new bun in the oven," Britney answered.

"Really?" said James. "Looks like Cole really is trying to keep her hooked."

"Well, don't worry, because once you get Starr into your arms, and Cole into mine, they won't have a reason to stay together," Britney proudly stated.

James smiled as he said in thought, 'Don't worry, Starr. I'll save you from Cole. Just you wait.'

A/N: Wow! Any good ideas what Britney and James are up to? And how cute is Starr's family. Even Hope wants to help with the new little one. Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 4

A few days after that meeting with Britney, Langston and Markko came home from their honeymoon. They definitely seemed to have a great time, and wanted to tell everyone, but went to Starr and Cole's place first to tell the adventure.

"And then he picked me up and threw me into the pool, but right before I got in there, I grabbed him and he went with me," Langston said. The four of them were at the kitchen table, as the discussion about the honeymoon was in full swing.

"Yeah, but I was going to jump in with you right after that," said Markko.

"Well I don't think she appreciated being dunked in the pool," chuckled Starr.

"Well, you better make sure that one doesn't throw you in a pool like Markko did me," said Langston.

"Well, actually, even if I was," said Cole, "we can't exactly do that right now."

"What do you mean?" asked Langston. "Did something happen while Markko and I were away?" Markko was looking a little curious as well.

Starr and Cole looked at each other and then Starr said, "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

Langston and Markko decided the bad news first. Starr and Cole then wasted no time about someone breaking in and escaping with James, and then Starr's encounter with Britney. When they finished, both Langston and Markko's had shocked looks on their faces.

"Wow, I'm pretty surprised about Britney being back and all, but who would want to break that psychotic freak, James out?" asked Markko.

"We don't know," said Starr. "All we know is that it was a woman who did it. I just hope they catch them real soon."

"I hope so as well," said Langston. "But what does that have to do with Cole not being able to dump you in the pool?" she asked, still curious.

"Well, that's where our good news comes in," said Starr, as she put her hand to her stomach.

Langston noticed her doing that, then her eyes and mouth opened wide, and then she squealed, "NO WAY!" She then quickly zipped to Starr and hugged her. Markko was certain, but decided to ask just to confirm.

"You're pregnant, Starr?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," Starr confirmed.

"Wow, that's amazing," said Markko, as he walked around to hug Starr. HE then said to Cole, "Congratulations, man."

"Thanks, dude," said Cole.

"So how along are you right now?" asked Langston.

"I'm not sure right now, but we do have an appointment tomorrow so we'll know by then," Starr said, but then had to stop talking, as she rushed out to the bathroom again.

"Whoa! I better go help her," said Cole, and he headed off after Starr. Right after that, Hope walked in.

"Aunt Langston, Uncle Markko, you're back!" she said, as she ran to them.

"Yep, we sure are," said Langston. "And we actually heard that you are going to be a big sister soon."

"Yep, Mommy's having a baby," said Hope. "Where is she?"

"She's in the bathroom with your dad, Hope," said Markko.

"Uh-oh," said Hope. "Do they need help?" she asked.

"I think your dad has got it, Hope," said Langston.

"Okay," said Hope. "I'm actually going to be helping as well."

"Well that's awesome," said Langston. "I'm pretty sure your Mommy and Daddy love that you're helping them."

"Yeah, I just wish the baby would stop making Mommy sick," said Hope. Langston and Markko just smiled.

The next day, Starr, Cole, and Hope were heading over to the hospital for Starr's appointment. Hope was so excited that she couldn't keep quiet, until Starr asked her to. Hope realized she was being noisy and apologized.

When they arrived, they sat down outside Dr. Wright's room, and Starr filled out the necessary paperwork, while Cole and Hope played around a little. Starr then turned in the paperwork to the desk and then went and sat back down with her husband and daughter.

"Well, won't be long now," said Starr.

"You mean they are going to take out the baby?" asked Hope.

"No, not yet," said Cole. "The baby got to grow a lot more. It's going to be a long while for that little to come out."

"How long?" asked Hope.

"A few months," Starr answered. "Right now the baby is just a little thing, and it wouldn't survive if it came out now."

"Okay," said Hope.

"Starr Thornhart!" a woman's voice called out. Starr turned and saw that Dr. Wright had called her.

"Well, its time," said Starr, as she, Cole, and Hope walked in. Cole told Hope to stay near him in the corner while Starr was talking to Dr. Wright.

"Okay, so according to your file, this is your second child," Dr. Wright asked.

'Yes it is. Hope is my first," Starr said, nodding over to where her daughter was with Cole.

"Okay, and do you know when the date of conception was?" said Dr. Wright.

"Well, I can't remember exactly, because we were pretty busy at the time," said Starr.

"You were?" Dr. Wright asked. "What for?"

"We were getting things ready for our two best friends wedding ceremony, and we weren't exactly thinking of it till then," Cole explained.

"Oh, all right, that's fine. Well, we can figure that out real easily. Now, why don't you get changed, and then we can check that little one," said Dr. Wright, handing Starr some hospital clothes.

Starr went behind a curtain to change. Hope though was getting a little confused.

"How can we see the baby if it's in Mommy?" asked Hope.

"Well, they got a special machine to help us with that," Cole explained to Hope. "Its how we were able to see you when you were in Mommy."

Starr then came out in the hospital clothes and laid down on the bed. Dr. Wright put some gel on Starr's womb there, which Hope thought was a little weird there. They explained it was part of the process in order to see the little one. Hope was definitely getting interested in all of this. Then the ultrasound machine was brought over and started up, and Dr. Wright moved the little roller on Starr's belly. Cole brought Hope over so she could see what the baby looked like on the screen.

"Come on," said Dr. Wright, looking for the fetus. "Ah-ha! There it is." she said as the fetus came into view on the screen.

"Where is it?" asked Hope.

"Its right there," said Cole. He brought Hope over to the screen and pointed where the little one was.

"Wow, its pretty small," said Hope.

'You're right about that, although by the looks of it, I say it's about 4 weeks in development," Dr. Wright informed.

So Starr and Cole knew that it had been nearly a month, and they knew when it was then. They had a little fun by themselves in their room having some time to themselves, while Hope was with Grandma Blair.

"You want some pictures some take home of it?" asked Dr. Wright.

"Oh yes, we would," said Starr.

"Okay, I'll just leave you guys alone for a second while I get those pictures, and get you a prescription," Dr Wright informed them, and then she left.

"Does that mean Mommy got to take medicine?" asked Hope.

"No, more like vitamins, to help the baby grow," said Starr. Hope nodded to let her parents knew she understood.

Cole helped Starr wipe the gel off and then Starr went back to change into her clothes. Dr. Wright came back in just as Starr had finished getting dressed again.

"Okay, here's your prescription, and a couple pictures of your sonogram," she said.

"Thanks, Um, I do have to ask something," said Starr. "Would it be okay to do you-know-what for a while, with the baby in there?"

"As long as you're careful, you should be okay," said Dr. Wright. "Just make sure it isn't too intense," she added with a laugh.

"Okay, Thanks a lot, doctor," said Cole, as he, Starr, and Hope headed out.

"Hey, why don't I get these filled for you, while you take Hope out to the car?" Cole suggested.

"You sure?" asked Starr.

"Yeah, why not?" said Cole.

"Okay, we'll meet you by the car," said Starr, and she and Hope went into the elevator and headed down to the parking garage.

On the way down, Hope said to Starr, "You want to know something, Mommy?"

"Sure, what is it?" asked Starr.

"I hope that the little will be just like you and Daddy," said Hope.

"Well, that would be good, considering we got one who is just like us," said Starr. Hope smiled and hugged her mother. The elevator stopped and opened. As they walked out, someone spoke to them.

"Well, looks like someone is still living in fantasy land." Britney Jennings was standing next to a column, eyeing Starr and Hope.

A/N: Big surprise I had there, huh, having Britney at the end of the chapter. Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 5

"Britney, what are you doing here?" asked Starr, trying to keep it civil since Hope was with her.

"You just really think you can live your little fantasy, huh Starr? Britney said again.

"Why are you being mean to my mommy?" asked Hope, though in a serious tone.

Starr and Britney looked at Hope, and then Britney said, "Oh nothing little one. Nothing," And then Britney just walked off.

"I don't like that woman, Mommy," said Hope.

"Its okay, Hope," said Starr, as she lowered herself down to Hope's level. "You just don't pay any attention to her."

"Don't pay any attention to who?" asked Cole, who came out of the elevator, clutching a bag that held Starr's prescription.

"I'll tell you later," said Starr, nodding an eye toward Hope. Cole immediately caught on and nodded to let Starr knew he understood.

"Wow, it seems like she is still living in the past," said Cole. It was in the afternoon, and Starr had just finished telling Cole what happened in the parking garage. They were both in the living room on the couch. Hope was in her room playing.

"Yeah, I know," said Starr. "Luckily she decided to back off. I really didn't want to put Hope in that kind of situation."

Cole was silent for a few seconds or two, before he said, "Well, maybe its time that I try to get her to back off."

"You sure that's going to work?" asked Starr.

"Oh trust me, she's going to regret the day she came back to Llanview, or when she decided to mess with my family," said Cole. Starr just smiled as she scooted closer to her husband and laid her body on him.

The next day, Cole was heading up to Britney's apartment; he looked it up to see where she was staying. He finally found it and knocked.

"Just a minute," Britney called out from the apartment. Cole could hear a lot of muffled noise in there. Then the door finally opened and Britney revealed herself.

"Cole, what a surprise. Why don't you come in?" Britney offered.

"I was hoping you would do that, because I got some things to discuss with you," Cole said in a serious tone.

"Really? And may I ask what these things are?" asked Britney, in a sick sweet tone.

"How about the fact that you are messing with my wife?" said Cole, crossing his arms.

"Your wife?" Britney said, confused.

"Yeah, you know, Starr; the mother of my child?" said Cole.

"Oh, that's right. I did hear that," said Britney. "Well, what did she use to get you hooked into her claws, if you don't mind me asking?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Cole.

"I mean, what tricks did she use to convince you that little one is yours?" asked Britney.

Cole just laughed and said, "You are really being delusional, you know that?"

"I'm being delusional? How so?" said Britney.

"Because that little girl you saw in the garage is mine and Starr's. And yes, Starr told me what you said in the hospital parking garage yesterday," said Cole.

"Well, maybe you better see if she is telling the truth-" but Cole stopped her right there.

"I don't care, Britney. Starr and I love each other, along with our daughter. I have been married to her for 2 years, and I do not plan to leave her side at all. Now you need to stop this childish act now, or otherwise you wish would have." And just like that, Cole headed out of the apartment.

Britney just stood staring at the door when someone came out of another room. "He really thinks that he has Starr roped to him, huh?" It was James.

"Yep he does," said Britney. "But don't worry, once I get him away from her, you can have her and try to wake her up and see that she loves you more.

"Well, I do have to let you know something. It's about their little girl," said James.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" said Britney.

"She really is her and Cole's biologically," said James.

"Wow!" said Britney, though not surprised. "Well, I wonder if Cole may have fooled her into doing it."

"Well, like you said, once we get them separated, they won't be thinking about each other anymore, and they'll come to us real quick," said James.

"Yep, and then I can get the life that I'm supposed to have with Cole," said Britney.

Cole entered into the police station and sat down, seeing what needed to be done. That is when John walked up.

"Hey, man. You're here a little early."

"Well, I had to take care of something before I had to come in, so I left home real early," said Cole.

"Sounds serious," John said, noticing Cole's tone.

"Yeah, it is. Britney back and she's already tried to mess with Starr twice," said Cole. "I just came from her place and told her off about what she's doing."

"Well, hey, if there is anything I can do, let me know," said John. Cole nodded and said thanks.

"Excuse me, Detective?" a nearby officer said. "I have the sketch of that woman who broke that patient out." He then produced a pencil sketch of the suspect.

"Thanks, Roberts," said John. The officer then walked away.

"Wow, whoever this girl is, she must have planned this ahead of time, because from the looks of it, she doesn't look strong enough to take that guard down by herself," said John.

Cole stood up and saw the sketch, which was a woman that wore long black glasses and wavy hair, though it was tied up in the back.

John saw that Cole was thinking of something. "Something else on your mind?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Cole. "I just think I've seen that face before, but I'm not sure where."

"Well, if you can figure it out, let me know," said John. Cole smiled and then sat back down and got back to work, while John went in his office.

Starr was at work also, wiping the tables clean as there was going to be a big night out tonight at Capricorn. Blair walked in and saw that her daughter was really wiping them.

"Hey, sweetie, you might want to take it easy there," said Blair.

"Sorry," said Starr. "I'm just kind of on edge right now."

"What's wrong?' asked Blair. "Did something happen between you and Cole?"

"Oh, no, we're fine, Mom," said Starr. "It's just someone else who's the problem."

"Oh honey," said Blair, "I know you're worried about James, but they'll find him and get him locked back up."

"Well, I am a little worried about him, but I wasn't talking about him," Starr said as she gathered up the cleaning the supplies and brought them to the back.

"Well, then who are you on edge with?" asked Blair.

Starr took a long deep breath and sighs and then said, "Its Britney."

Blair looked shocked. "Hold on, are we talking about Britney Jennings, the same girl who gave you trouble during your freshman year of high school?" she asked.

"And still doing it today," Starr added.

"Wow. I never expected her to come back," said Blair.

"None of us did, Mom," said Starr. "I been approached by her twice just in the last few days, and one of them was when I had the first ultrasound of the baby."

"Hmm, well, if she gives you trouble, you let me know," Blair said, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Because I don't let no one mess with my daughter, especially now that she's got another little one coming." She moved her hand down to Starr's stomach.

"Yeah, this little one here is what keeps me going," said Starr. "You want to see the sonograms?"

"Well, of course I want to see the sonograms," said Blair. "I mean I am going to be this kid's grandma, so I do want to see pictures of him or her/"

Starr just laughed as she and her mom walked over to her purse so she could show the pictures to her mom. Blair could not help but love them. There is always something wonderful about seeing a new life growing to come into the world.

Later on that night, in Britney's apartment, James was in the room he was staying in, looking at a picture of Starr. He said as quietly as he could, "Don't you worry, Starr. Soon you won't have to listen to anymore of his lies, and then you can see that we are destined to be with each other." He then put the picture down and went to sleep, thinking about the plan he and Britney were planning to get what they wanted.

A/N: Wow, Britney definitely being a jerk, but it looks like its going to take more then that to take down Starr and Cole. Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 6

The next few days went smooth as usual. Starr and Cole started planning how the new room for the baby, with Hope trying to make a suggestion or two, like putting pretty flowers drawings on the wall. The parents though had to remind Hope that they still did not know if the baby is going to be a boy or girl.

OF course, Starr had to take it real easily, with everything that she had to do: a job, college, and of course taking care of Hope, but she was still on guard, with James being on the loose still and his helper, Britney, who nobody knew still that she was the one who got James out of there. John was trying to figure it out, and he wasn't getting much leads even with the sketch, as Cole had told Starr in confidence.

Cole and Starr though decided to let John do his job, because he has never dropped trying to take down someone, and John was not going to start now.

After work, Starr and Cole decided they needed a family night out, so they went over to Rodi's. It was always fun to have these nights out; Starr just had to be careful what to eat though as she was still suffering from morning sickness, with what she proved as she ran to the ladies' room. Hope volunteered to go help her, since Cole wasn't allowed in the ladies room.

"Hey, Cole, is Starr okay?" It was Jessica, who was sitting with her husband, Brody, their son, Ryder, and Jessica's daughter Bree.

"Yeah she's okay. It's just the morning sickness. Hope went in to help her mom," said Cole.

"If you want, I can see if she needs help?" Jessica volunteered. Cole accepted that, and Jessica headed for the ladies room. Cole decided to head over to the table were the others were at.

"I take it Hope loves helping you guys prepare for that new one?" asked Brody.

"Loves it? She always there whenever I can't be there to help," said Cole.

"She's definitely a good combination of both of you and Starr," said Bree.

", Thanks, Bree," said Cole.

"Baby, baby," screamed Ryder. Brody, Cole, and Bree laughed at him.

Starr had finally managed to get the sickness under control with Hope by her side, holding her mother's hair for her, when she heard a knock on the bathroom stall.

"Cole, is that you?" she asked.

"Starr, its me," said Jessica, who peeked over the stall door. Starr managed to get up, slowly and unlock the stall. "Hey, are you all right?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I am, and I definitely have a good helper here," said Starr, looking at Hope, who smiled.

"Oh, so you must be really excited about your new little brother or sister coming?" Jessica asked Hope.

"Yes, I am, though the little one is not listening," said Hope. Jessica looked confused until Starr explained that she said to the baby to stop making mommy sick. Jessica laughed at that.

"Well, unfortunately we aren't going to be able to stop it, until we get to a certain time, but it's good that you are helping your mom," said Jessica.

"Well I want to be there for Mommy," said Hope.

"And I'm glad you are," said Starr, "but I think we better get back to Daddy before he wonders about us."

Hope agreed, and she led the way back out of the restroom. Jessica went back to her table as Cole rejoined Starr and Hope, and they went to their table. Starr just asked for a small burger while Cole and Hope ordered some bigger burgers for them.

"Man I would kill for one of those right now," said Starr.

"Hey, if I could, I would take your place, Starr," said Cole.

"How can you, Daddy? You're not a girl," said Hope.

Starr and Cole laughed, and then Cole said, "I know that, Hope, but sometimes Daddy wishes he could go through some of the stuff that Mommy goes through so she wouldn't have to go through most of that stuff. Its how much I love your Mommy."

"Really, Mommy?" asked Hope.

"Your dad is right, Hope," said Starr. "And that's what I love about him." She looked into Cole's eyes and then they shared a quick kiss.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Hope. Starr and Cole laughed again and gave her a kiss each, though they admitted to each other in silence that even though Hope was there pride and joy, she was also a funny girl as well.

It was a little dark when they got back home. Hope was the first one to the door, though after Cole warned her to slow down a little. Just then, Hope called her parents out.

"Mommy, Daddy, there's a letter on the ground."

"A letter?" said Starr, looking just as confused as Cole was. They went to the door where Hope was, and sure enough, there was an envelope on the porch. They knew it could not be from the mail carrier, because their mailbox was at the beginning of their driveway. Cole picked it up and they all went inside. Hope said that she was going to her room to play, so Starr and Cole went into the front room, to figure out who left the letter. Little did they know though, Hope left her door open a bit so she could overhear what her parents were talking about.

"I wonder who left this at our door," Starr wondered, looking and turning the letter around.

"Yeah, I know," said Cole. "Maybe we should open it?" Starr was a little uncertain about that idea, but decided to do it. She grabbed a letter opener and slit the envelope opened, and pulled out the paper. Starr looked at it, and then said, "Oh my god!"

"What?" asked Cole. Starr handed him the note, and Cole read it.

"_Don't you worry, Starr. I'm going to get you out of there, so you don't have to worry about being messed with again. I'll be there for you soon. _

_James! _

Cole became disgusted, and just threw the letter on the table. Starr just sat down and took some deep breaths. Cole sat down right next to her and rubbed her back. "Hey, don't you worry. He's not going to get you, Starr."

"I know, but it scaring even more then when he did it the last time," said Starr. Cole knew the reason why, with Starr carrying their baby. Cole then got up. "Cole, where are you going?"

Cole went into the cabinet and grabbed a plastic bag, and then put the envelope and letter in the bag. "I'm going to take this to the station. John is going to need to know about this. It may even help find him and get him captured."

Starr said, "Okay, but hurry back, and be careful." Cole promised he would and headed out to the car to go to the station. Starr just laid back into the couch and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself, as she really did not need any stress.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Hope was right next to the back edge of the couch.

Starr sat up and said, "Yeah, I am, sweetie. I'm just tired."

"You didn't sound tired, Mommy." said Hope. That made Starr look at Hope real quick, and then Starr knew that little something.

"Were you listening in on us, Hope?" Starr asked.

Hope stayed silent for a minute, until she said, "Yes, but I was listening for something on the baby, so I could figure out what to make it, until I saw you looking like you were mad, Mommy."

Starr just looked at her daughter and nodded to herself to join her on the couch. As Hope joined her mother, Starr said, "You know, you actually remind me of myself, because I would want to know what was going on if something weird was going on.'

"Does that mean I'm in trouble?" asked Hope.

Starr just shook her head and said, "No you're not in trouble, Hope, although I would advise not to overhear other people's conversations, as some people like to keep things private, okay?

"Okay, Mommy," said Hope, and she hugged her mom as tight as she could, though not too tight. Starr hugged her daughter as well, feeling lucky that she had this brave little one with her.

John was working on some paperwork when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said.

"John, it's me," said Cole, walking in.

"Cole, is something wrong?" John asked, noticing the serious look on Cole's face.

"It this here," Cole said, as he produced the bag with the envelope and letter. "We found it at our doorstep when we came home from Rodi's about a half-hour ago."

"Did it say who it was from?" asked John.

"Oh yeah, It's from Starr "friendly" stalker," said Cole, referring to James.

"Oh boy," said John. "Well you did good, Cole. "Do you know if anyone saw someone drop this on your porch?"

"I highly doubt it, John," said Cole. "I just thought I would get you this real quick, so you can get James off the streets again."

"Hey, don't you worry about that," said John. "You just worry about taking care of your family."

"No problem. Thanks, John, said Cole. And Cole headed out of the office. He was certain for one thing. He was going to make sure that James was not going to mess with his family again.

A/N: I bet how you loved how Hope was being their for her parents. She's one tough, but caring little girl. Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 7

Cole walked back in to the house when he got home to tell Starr what happened.

"Well, John has the envelope, and he's going to see if there anything-"

Cole stopped because he was surprised, but smiled at what he was seeing. Starr and Hope were both sleeping side-by-side on the couch. Cole could not help but continue smiling at his two beautiful girls there, but he decided what he had to tell her could wait a little bit. He pulled out a spare cover out from a cabinet and draped it over them. He then went in to his bedroom to put his jacket up. While he was doing that, he head turned to two of their wedding pictures on the dresser. Both of them had him and Starr in it, but one of them only had Hope in it. Cole knew that these two were the most important people in his life, along with the new one that they were expecting. Cole giggled a little, and then headed into the kitchen.

Once there he started to make some tea to drink and it was a couple minutes until he heard Starr walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, when did you get in?" she asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. I saw you two sleeping there, and didn't want to wake you up," Cole explained.

Starr just smiled and sat on his lap. "Have I ever told you how romantic you can be?" she asked.

"At least once a week," said Cole. Starr then laughed and so did Cole as they shared a sweet kiss.

"Did you find out anything about that letter?" Starr asked, getting off Cole's lap.

"Nothing yet," said Cole. "But John did say he'll let us know if they come up with something."

"Well let's hope for that," said Starr, starting to feel down a little again. Cole could see that his wife needed a little cheering up.

"Come on," he said, putting the cup in the sink.

"What for?" asked Starr.

"You'll see," said Cole. "First though, we need to get someone into her bed." He then reached under the cover and picked up Hope, who stirred a little but didn't woke up and carried her into her room, while Starr just watched. It just made her so happy with the way he was with Hope.

Once Cole was out and closed the door, Starr came to him and asked, while wrapping her arms around him, "What are you going to do to try to cheer me up?"

"You'll see in a sec," said Cole, taking Starr's hand and kissing the finger that she wore her wedding ring. Starr just smiled as Cole led her by taking her hand and lightly pulling her to the front room, and starting up some soft but quiet music. Starr already started to feel better, as she wrapped her arms around Cole, as he did the same around her. They started swaying a little and remained like that for a while dancing to the music. However, they did not even stop when the music ended. They still swayed back and forth, dancing to music that only the both of them can hear. Starr then laughed a little.

"What so funny?" asked Cole.

"That we are doing the same thing your parents did when you were really young," said Starr.

"Hmm, I didn't really think of that," said Cole.

"Well, you definitely know how to cheer me up," said Starr.

"Well, I think I can think of more then one way to do that, if you're allowed that is," Cole said, nodding towards Starr's stomach.

"I'm pretty sure its safe, Cole," said Starr. Cole just smiled as he picked Starr up. Starr just continued smiling as she started kissing Cole as he made their way to their bedroom.

Once inside with the door close, Cole actually thought of doing something a little funny. Starr saw that look though, and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me," said Cole, as he walked to the bed and sat Starr down on it. Starr wondered what Cole had planned until he produced some scented candles. Starr just loved it when he surprised her. He put two on every table and on the dresser and lit them all. He then walked back to Starr and they started kissing again with Starr lying on the bed and Cole on top of her. They went slow, because they did not want to go to hasty with Starr being pregnant. However, they did not mind.

Soon, Starr was starting to unbutton Cole's shirt as they were sitting up. Once Starr had gotten that off, Cole started lifting up Starr's shirt and pulling it off her and it went right next to where Starr threw Cole's shirt went; on the floor. Everything was going well there, as they took each other's clothing off and going under the clovers making love. Starr knew that she was feeling better now, all thanks to her husband.

"You really know how to make me forget all my worries," said Starr.

"Well, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't know how to?" Cole said in a cute manner. Starr just giggled.

"I love you, Cole," said Starr.

"I love you too, Starr," said Cole. "And let me tell you, no one will take you away from me. I'm stuck with you, and I'm going to make sure no one messes with you, Hope, or our new bundle of joy."

"Well, its going to be the same way, Cole," said Starr. "When we got married, I meant it that I was in for this, no matter what, and that means protecting you as well."

"I thought it was the man's job to protect his family," Cole said with a little humor.

Starr tapped him for that, but then said with a smile, "We all protect each other, Cole. That's what we both signed up for when we got married." She then wrapped her arms around Cole, while keeping the cover up on her, and then said, "And I don't intend to break that promise at all."

"Well I intend to do the same thing," said Cole, as he wrapped his arms around his wife. They started to have a little more fun making love before going to sleep.

Little did they know, Hope had woken up and was listening through the door. She had woke up. She had heard them talking, and loved what they had said. She then quietly walked back to her room and got back into her bed, as she said to herself, "Mommy and Daddy aren't the only ones that are going to protect this family." She smiled and headed to sleep as well.

The shine shone through the next morning with Starr and Cole still asleep, close as they could possibly be. The candles had burnt out, and the smell that was sent out was still around. Starr woke up first and saw Cole's arm around her. He was still asleep, but Starr thought it was a little cute there.

Starr then grabbed a robe that was close by while staying under the covers, slipped it on, then got up, and tied the belt around her. Starr then grabbed some clothes to get a shower and headed out of the bedroom. She walked over to the bathroom when she heard something in the kitchen. She dropped her clothes in the bathroom and decided to check it out. What she was expecting, this was not it. Hope was in the kitchen making her own breakfast (cereal). Starr just smiled and walked over to her.

"Getting to be a big girl aren't we?" asked Starr.

Hope just smile, but said, "I thought you and Daddy would like to spend a little time together, so I decided to fix it myself."

Starr kneeled down to her daughter and said, "And you know what, I'm proud of you for trying that, but why don't you let me help you with the milk. It is a little heavy, and I know cereal is no good without it." She nodded to the dry cereal in the bowl (Cheerios).

"Can I help?" asked Hope.

"Sure," said Starr. She then walked over to get the milk from the fridge and together she and Hope poured the milk. Hope definitely felt proud.

"Mom, you look like you're really happy," said Hope.

"Well, you know, I am really happy, Hope, and you know why?" asked Starr.

"Why?" asked Hope.

"Because I got three great things in my life that can never be replaced," said Starr. "One is your daddy, this little one growing inside of me, and of course you." She ruffled Hope's hair as she said that, to which Hope asked her to stop. She then kissed her on the cheek. "I do need to get a shower though okay, so you eat your breakfast and then get dressed while I'm in there okay?"

Hope nodded as she had food in her mouth. Starr then walked back to the bathroom and started up the showerhead.

Hope finished her breakfast and started to go to her room to change when her dad came out of their bedroom.

"Morning, Daddy," said Hope.

Cole, who was just wearing some sweatpants he just grabbed, looked at Hope when he heard her call him. "Morning, Hope. Where's your mom?"

"In the shower," Hope answered, pointing toward the bathroom. "She helped me make my breakfast this morning.

"You mean she made it for you," said Cole.

"No, she helped me, with the milk. I poured the cereal myself," said Hope.

"Wow. You are really growing up fast, huh?" said Cole.

'I'm still a little girl, Daddy," said Hope.

"I know, but you are going to be a big girl soon, and it going to be a little hard on us to see you grow up, me especially," said Cole.

"Why's that, Daddy?" asked Hope.

"Well, because fathers and daughters have a deep connection, something that sometimes dads go a little crazy with, but it will always be there," said Cole.

"Do we have something like that?" asked Hope.

Cole laughed a little and said, "Hope, from the first time I saw you, we had that connection, and will never break. I love you a lot there."

"I love you too, Daddy," said Hope. "But I got to change. Mommy asked me to when she went to the shower."

"Well, we definitely don't want to ignore Mommy's instructions," said Cole. Hope smiled and headed off to her room. Cole looked in the way, and then had a weird but familiar feeling that someone was watching him. "You can come out now, Starr."

"How did you know I was hiding?" asked Starr, who appeared from the bathroom, hair still wet.

"The steam from the shower was coming out from the side," Cole pointed out as he turned around to face her.

"I loved what you said to her," said Starr.

"Well, she asked and I explained it to her," said Cole. "Although it will be hard seeing her grow up."

"Well, that's the world of parenting," said Starr. Cole laughed and headed to the shower as well, as they both had class they need to get to, and talking in the hallway was not a way to get ready.

A/N: Just thought I would give a little, cute and sweet filler chapter here, with Starr, Cole, and Hope being a family. Hope you loved it. Stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 8

The next couple of weeks went by without incident, with no new notes from James at all. However, John and everyone else were nowhere close to finding out where he and his helper were, because the letter had come up with very little evidence to figure that out.

Starr though was not going to worry about that. She had the little one growing inside of her to worry about. She wasn't throwing up as much any more, though it occasionally happened a time or two.

Starr though was lucky that she had Cole and Hope helping her. She really didn't want to drop everything to help her, especially little Hope, but Cole said that they are going to be there no matter what, and Hope agreed with that. At that time, Starr didn't know what to think of them while smiling.

One day after that incident, Starr was looking in the mirror while holding up her shirt up. She was looking at her little baby bump. It was small enough to be hidden, at least while Starr had her shirt down.

"What are you doing Mommy?" asked Hope, who had stuck her head in.

Starr nodded to her to come in, and said, "I'm just looking at my little baby bump, sweetie. Look." She then circled where the baby bump was and Hope was excited.

"The baby's small right now," said Hope.

Starr laughed and said, "Yeah it is, but it'll get bigger soon. He's going to make Mommy look like she's fat."

Hope giggled and Starr laughed at that.

The next few days, Cole and Starr had another appointment with the OB to see how much the baby had grown. Hope was not with them this time. She and Bree, Jessica's daughter, had made a little play date at Viki's, and even though she did not want to miss seeing the baby again, she did want to play with Bree a little.

Starr and Cole were in the waiting room with Starr filling out the form. Starr then all of a sudden just giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Cole.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something that happened with me and Hope a few days ago," said Starr. Cole looked confused so Starr explained it to him.

"I was looking at my little baby bump in the mirror when Hope came in, and we got to start talking about it. It almost kind of made me remember when Hope was in me, even though we were having problems back then."

"Because we were still young and were with different ideas about what to do with the baby? Yeah, I know," said Cole. "But it all worked out good with us in the end, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," said Starr.

"That's rich, coming from someone who took someone that someone else wanted." That statement came from Britney who had just walked up right behind them.

"Britney, why don't you go? This is not the place to start this," said Starr, as she and Cole turned around and stood to face her, with Cole being on the protective side.

"Really, considering what you have done," said Britney.

"Britney, I warned you to back off, now do it," said Cole, walking up to her.

"You really are going to believe her lies, Cole? I mean, for all we know, that may not even be your baby," Britney said, in the same tone.

"I think you better listen to our friends and leave them alone," someone said from behind Britney. It was Markko, with Langston right beside him.

"Oh great, you two are still here as well?" said Britney.

"Yeah, we are," said Langston. "And you heard what our husbands said. (She nodded to Starr while saying that.) Leave, now."

"You know what," said Britney, "you all are pathetic." She then left without taking a second glance at them.

"Thanks, guys," said Starr.

"Just forget her, you guys," said Langston, as she and Markko walked up to her and Cole. "She's just jealous of what you guys have."

"Yeah, well it looked a little more then that," said Starr. "I'm just glad Hope wasn't here. What are you two doing here by the way?" Starr wondered.

"Oh, I pulled something while working, and I was getting it checked," said Markko. "She just wanted to come along for the ride."

"Well, I want to know if something happens to you," said Langston. "Just like with you and me."

"You know, maybe we better give them a few pointers, Cole," said Starr. Cole laughed at that.

"Hey," Markko and Langston said together. All four of them laughed then together, with caused some people to stare at them.

"Starr Thornhart," Dr. Wright called out.

"I better go in there and get ready," said Starr. Langston and Markko said good-bye and Starr went in there to change, with Cole waiting outside until it was okay to come in.

Once Starr was dressed in the hospital clothes Cole had came in so he could be next to Starr and see how their baby is doing.

"All right, you ready?" asked Dr. Wright.

"Yes, we are," said Starr, smiling at Cole.

There was not much to do this time around, except to see how the baby was doing. Starr and Cole just could not help but look at their little one that was growing inside of her. It was so wonderful. Dr. Wright just said to keep up and maybe in the next month they will be able to see if they can find out about what they were having in a couple months. Cole kind of joked a little saying he was glad because he really didn't want to keep calling the baby "it." Starr and Dr. Wright just laughed.

Starr and Cole headed home, and had the place all to themselves until Starr had to get to work, since Hope was still with Bree. Starr was helping her mom with a big night at Capricorn, although they agreed not to make love right now, because that would make Starr a little late. Instead, they decided to watch some movies with some popcorn to past the time.

Later on, Starr arrived at Capricorn to help her mom.

"Hey sweetie. Glad you're here. This place is packed," said Blair. Starr happened to know that. She had a little trouble trying to get through; trying to make sure no one would hurt the little one in her.

"I know. They must be really wanting to have a good night," said Starr.

"Well, in case they do try to mess with you, let me know, okay?" said Blair.

"Oh I don't think they will mess with her, not while I am here." John had walked up to the bar.

"Hey, what can I get you?" asked Blair.

"Just give me some club soda," said John. "Everything going okay with you, Starr?"

"Yeah, just had my second sonogram done today, and everything looking good for the new one," said Starr.

"Its looks like you are really excited for this one," said Blair, as she started to pour some liquor into some shot glasses.

"Well when I was pregnant with Hope, it did nearly tear me and Cole apart, Mom, remember?" said Starr.

"Yeah, I know, but you guys really are something," said Blair as she headed out form behind the bar to serve the shots. Starr stepped in to take over.

"She's right you know," said John. "I don't think I've ever seen two people go through as much as you guys have and managed to still be together."

"Well," said Starr, as she was pouring a glass of wine for someone, "I guess we got something that helps make it work. Trust me, I don't know what it is, but I love it." John nodded to let Starr know he understood.

Everything was going smooth, and no trouble was happening, probably because of some people fearing the detective at the bar.

All in all, it was a good night, and when it was time to close down, no one objected, with the usual reminder of better not be driving drunk.

"Thanks a lot, John. You kind of helped here," said Blair.

"No problem," said John.

Just then, a ring was coming from a cell phone.

"Sorry, its mine," said Starr. And she went to go answer it. She picked it up, thinking it was Cole, but instead of an unknown number.

"Hello?" asked Starr.

"How are you doing, Twinkle?" said a familiar voice. Starr's eyes just opened as far as they could.

"What are you doing calling me?" she shouted. Blair and John heard her and ran to her.

"Starr, what is it?" asked Blair.

"You know you want me, Starr, and no one, not even Cole will erase what we have," said James.

"You think so?" said Starr, as she saw John calling the station to get a trace on her phone.

"Oh I know so," said James, "You'll see it soon." And then he hung up. Starr just took her phone off her ear and looked at it in disgust. "Anything?" Starr asked John.

John was listening to his phone to see, and then said "All right, thanks," and he hung his phone up. "We weren't able to track it at all."

"A disposable phone?" asked Blair. John nodded to confirm.

"Oh my god," said Starr, trying to remain as calm as she could be, but with what just happened, it was a little hard to do.

"Hey, Starr, why I don't I drive you home, and I'll have someone drop your car off," Blair suggested.

"Yeah, I think that would be good," said Starr. "John, no matter what it takes, just find that creep and get him locked up."

""I'm going to do everything I can, Starr," said John. And all three of them headed out.

A/N: Oh boy, with Britney and James trying to mess with Starr, it sure is not making it easy on her and the baby. Stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 9

After Blair got Starr home to Cole, as Hope was asleep, Starr quickly told Cole what had happened.

"Oh my, He's not going to stop, is he?" said Cole.

"I don't know," said Starr. "But I do know one thing. He can try all he wants, but he is not going to get me to leave you. If he thinks he can convince me that his _so-called_ _love_ is better then what I have with you, he's really delusional." She then sat down exhausted, but crossing her arms.

Cole sat down next to her and said, "You definitely are really pretty when you're mad."

"Cole, I'm being serious here," said Starr.

"I know you are, which is why I was trying to get your mind off of it," said Cole. "Don't worry. John will find him, along with whoever helped him escaped." He put a hand on Starr's shoulder, which felt tensed.

Starr let out a deep breath and said, "I know. I just wish-" but Cole stopped her there, easily turning her head so he could see her face.

"Hey, you don't worry about all of that, okay," said Cole. "Neither James, nor anyone else is going to mess with you, okay. You let me do the protecting right now, and you focus on yourself, Hope, and our little one that's coming."

Starr just smiled and chuckled a little. "Okay, since when are you the one that gotten so good at making me feel better?"

"You think after knowing you all of this time, I wouldn't know how to calm you down?" said Cole. He and Starr then laughed and shared a quick kiss. And together, they both went to bed.

"So, how did she sound like?" asked Britney. It was still in the night, and she and James were talking about what he did.

"I think I got her doubting what she has with Cole," said James. "Pretty soon she'll know what she has with Cole is not what she wants, and pretty soon, she'll be wanting to see me, and then you will be able to have your man."

"Perfect," said Britney. "Now all I have to do is lure Cole away from Starr, and then you can get her and show her your love, and then once she's under your spell, and I do the work on Cole."

"Good, because I can't wait to show that Starr was wrong about what she thought about Cole," said James. He then went into his room to go to sleep. As Britney headed to her room, she said to herself, "Finally Starr, you will be shown that you never even deserved Cole."

The next day, Cole was settling in to work. Starr had a day off classes and work, so she was at home, with Hope to keep her company.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked John, who just walked up.

"Hey, we still got to bring in the money, and Starr did push me to go as well," said Cole.

"I take it she's back to herself after last night?" asked John.

"Yeah, she filled me in on what happened," said Cole. "That guy definitely needs to be locked up soon, along with whoever busted him out."

"That I agree, but you let me worry about it, okay," said John. "You just worry about keeping Starr safe."

"No problem," said Cole. "Oh, here are your messages."

"Thanks. I may actually want to keep you around," said John. Cole laughed a little, and John went into his office.

Cole though could not help but still worry about Starr. He was so worried about her that he did not see someone come up, someone that he really did not want to see.

"Well, is someone starting to crack?" that person said. Cole looked up and saw that Britney said that.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Cole. "And what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Why can't I?" said Britney. "I can go where I want to."

"Do you have something you need to talk about to an officer, like info on a case?" asked Cole.

"No, I don't," said Britney. "I just thought it would be good to see you."

"Well, you thought wrong," said Cole. "You need to leave, now, or I'll call an officer and have you escorted out of here."

"Wow, it seems Starr has done a number on you," said Britney. "I don't know what she-"

"I believe you better do what are you told, Ms. Jennings," said Bo, who also had just walked in. "Unless you got something you need to report, you need to go."

Cole looked at Bo, and then back at Britney, who said, "I'm just talking to Cole here, Commissioner."

"And it appears that Cole doesn't want to talk to you, so you got a choice. Which is it?" asked Bo, crossing his arms.

"You know what, never mind. It's not even worth it." And just like that, she headed out of the station, bouncing off the wall as she went past by.

"What's going on?" asked John, who heard the noise and came out to see what was happening.

"Oh it was just Britney, acting like her regular self," said Cole.

"Wow, I wonder when she's going to grow up?" John wondered.

"Who knows?" said Bo, and he headed down to his office. Cole and John just looked at each other, and then both went back to work. Cole did not have much to do, so he decided to get on it. He saw that there was another false lead on who the woman in the sketch was. Cole was getting ready to get it into a file, when he looked at the sketch; there was a smaller version of it on the report. He then had a sudden shocked, but he was not a hundred percent sure. He had a real good feeling he knew who it was, but he had to confirm it himself. He then took out his phone and snapped a picture of the sketch, and then filed the report away. Hopefully he will be able to figure this out as soon as possible.

"Aww, that's really neat, Hope," said Starr. She was on the floor with her daughter coloring with crayons. Hope just drew a picture of her family.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure where to put my new brother or sister though," said Hope. "Do you know where I can put it?"

"How about this?" Starr suggested. "Draw an arrow pointing to Mommy's stomach, and then just write baby."

"Okay," said Hope, and she did just that.

"Perfect," said Starr.

"What are you drawing, Mommy?" asked Hope.

"Well, I thought Mommy would try to draw me and your daddy as this," said Starr, as she showed the picture of her and Cole on their wedding day. "You think Daddy will be surprised?"

"Oh yeah," said Hope. "You really looked like a princess, Mommy."

"You're right, I even felt like one as well," Starr admitted.

"Hey, Mommy, how did you know Daddy was the one?" asked Hope.

Starr looked at her mother, a little surprised, but then said, "I really don't know, Hope, except that I did have a little crush on him before I got to know him." Both of the girls giggled.

"Seriously though, Hope, it was actually my heart that telling me that I was in love with your daddy."

"How could it? I thought it couldn't talk?" asked Hope.

Starr just laughed, and said, "No, not that heart, sweetie. This heart you cannot see. You can only feel it, and it definitely helps, because no one, except for the person him or herself can hear what its saying."

"Is that what told you that you really love Daddy so much?" asked Hope.

"Yep, and Daddy's heart told him the same thing," said Starr. "It's always good to listen to your heart. Your Great-Aunt Viki actually told me that."

"Well I'll make sure to do that," said Hope.

"You better," said Starr. "Come here." Hope went over to her mom and hugged her, though carefully because of the baby.

Hope then said, "Are you going to finish your drawing, Mommy?" Starr just laughed, and continued drawing with her daughter.

A/N: Hopefully Cole is coming closer to the truth about who busted James out of that mental hospital. But will he figure out in time? Stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 10

The next couple of weeks flew past by, and Starr was beginning to show a little over the shirt. It was also good because at their next appointment, which was in a couple days, they would have the chance to see what the gender of the baby was, and this time, Starr really wanted to know with Cole by her side. Hope was also attending as well, because she was curious as well to know if she was going to get a little sister or brother.

Starr though thought Cole was keeping something from her. Cole had not told her about his suspicion about who he thought the woman in the sketch was, but that because Cole was still trying to make sure that his theory was correct, and he did not want to alarm Starr without proof.

The day of the appointment came and Starr was trying to stay calm, even though she was getting real excited. Cole knew how she was feeling. He was getting pretty excited as well, considering that this was his first time being here for this part.

Of course, no one was as excited as Hope. She was practically jumping in her seat so much that Cole had to tell her to calm down.

"Sorry, Daddy," said Hope. I'm just so excited though."

"I know, so are we," said Cole. "But remember that there are other people here as well, and we need to respect them as well." Hope nodded to understood, and remained seated, though starting to twiddle her thumbs.

"And you said that you weren't going to be able to punish her?" said Starr, remembering that time they were at the beach when they ran away. Cole just laughed.

Just then, Starr's name was called in. Cole and Hope waited for a second so Starr could get changed. Once that was done, they joined Starr as she was lying down on the bed. Cole just took Starr's hand as Dr. Wright put the gel on for the sonogram. Hope just stood by her dad.

"Okay, looking like everything is good so far," said Dr. Wright.

"I see the head there," said Hope, pointing to a round sphere at the top.

Dr. Wright looked where Hope was pointing and said, "Yep, that's the head. You're pretty smart there."

"I wonder where she got that from?" Cole said silently to Starr. Starr just giggled, until she felt something.

"Oh my god, I think the baby just kicked," said Starr.

"What?" Dr. Wright, Cole, and Hope said at the same time. "What were you talking about?" Dr. Wright asked.

"I was just talking about who Hope got her smartness from, and Starr laughed at it," Cole explained.

"Okay, it must have loved that," said Dr. Wright.

"It can love things in there?" asked Hope.

"Yeah, when Mommy is like feeling something happy or something, it lets me know, and it kicks around," said Starr

"Weird," said Hope. Everyone laughed there.

"Now you said you wanted to know the sex of the baby, right?" asked Dr. Wright.

"Yeah, we did," said Starr.

"Well then let's look and see," said Dr. Wright. She rubbed the roller on Starr's belly to figure out what it was. Just then, she gasped.

"What? What is it?" asked Starr, thinking something was wrong.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. There is nothing wrong. I was just surprised on how this little boy is growing," said Dr. Wright.

"Boy?" said Cole.

Starr knew that Cole was happy that they were getting a little boy.

"So that's my baby brother in there?" asked Hope.

"That's right, Hope," said Starr. She could not help but notice her daughter's interest in this little one. "You're getting excited, aren't you?"

"I wish he could be here now," said Hope.

"Well, we got five more months till we get to that moment," said Dr. Wright.

"Ohhhh," said Hope. Starr and Cole just laughed.

After the sonogram, Starr & Cole went to the park to let Hope play around. Cole was messing around with her, while Starr stood by a pole, watching them play. These times made Starr happy.

Just then, she saw Cole and Hope coming back to her. Starr decided to walk to them as well, "Are you guys all tuckered out? She asked.

"Nope," said Hope. "I just wanted to go home, because I wanted to make a new drawing of us."

"Ah, so you want to put the new baby in the picture now that we know what we're having, huh?" asked Starr. Hope nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Cole.

"Yeah, what are you waiting for, Cole?" someone said behind him. Britney had shown up.

"What do you mean by that, Britney?" asked Cole.

"Well, it just that I really don't see anything around here that you need to wait for," Britney said, looking at Starr and Hope.

Cole was about to say something, but someone else beat him to it.

"Leave my family alone, you mean lady," said Hope. Starr and Cole were shocked that Hope was actually standing up to her like that. They knew that Hope was going to be a tough girl, but they did not think it would be showing this soon.

"If I were you, Starr, I would tell that little one to respect her elders," said Britney.

"No, I think you should do what she said, and leave us alone, Britney," Starr said, walking up and putting her arms around Hope.

"Wow, you just think you can get what you want, Starr, well it isn't going to work," said Britney. Then she just walked off.

"I hate that woman," said Hope.

"I don't like her either, Hope, but don't worry about it, okay?" said Starr.

"Okay," said Hope. She then asked, "Something wrong, Daddy?" She noticed that Cole was staring at where Britney was just standing.

"Cole is everything okay?" asked Starr when he did not answer.

Cole then just said to Starr, in a low voice, "I think I may know who busted James out of that mental hospital." He nodded at the path that Britney took when she left.

Starr looked at the path at well, and then said, "We better discuss this back at home."

When they got there, Hope went in the front room to draw a new family picture while Cole talked to Starr about where he was going with this on Britney.

"Well, you remember the sketch of that woman that the guard described?" said Cole. Starr nodded, so he continued. "Well, I hate to say it, but every time I see Britney, the more it looks like she's the one in the sketch."

"Wait a minute," said Starr. "Are you saying that Britney broke James out? Why would she even do that?"

"Probably to get me?" Cole suggested.

"Wait, that's-," Starr started to say, but then thought about it and said, "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if that was true. Have you told John yet?"

"Not yet," said Cole, "but I think better now, before they have a chance to get away." He then picked up his keys and started to head out.

"Cole, wait," Starr called out. "You be careful, okay."

"I will be," said Cole. "I mean I got you, Hope and our little boy here, and I don't plan on going anywhere and leaving you like that, okay. I love you."

"I love you, too," said Starr. They both kissed and Cole headed out, pausing only to give his daughter a kiss, and headed out to the police station.

"Is Daddy going to report that woman, Mommy?" asked Hope, who came in to the kitchen.

"Something like that, sweetie," said Starr. "How are you doing with your picture?"

"I'm working on it right now," said Hope. "Come see it." She then grabbed her mom's hand over to the coffee table so she could show Starr her picture of their building family.

John was working on the case when Cole knocked on the open door.

"Cole, what are you doing here? It's your day off," said John.

"Yeah, I have to say something. I think I may know that woman in the sketch," said Cole.

"You do?" said John. "Who do you think it is?"

"Its Britney Jennings," said Cole. "I was a little suspicious at first, but then the more I thought about it, the sketch does look a lot like her, except for the glasses."

John pondered and then looked up Britney's name on the system, which actually came up for a DUI. John then took out the sketch and compared. He was silent for all of this, and Cole thought it would be better to wait for him to say something. Finally, after a minute or two, John said, "You know, Cole, I think you just may have helped us solved this case. Here is what I want you to do. I want you to go back home, and stay there, okay."

"No problem," said Cole. "I'll head there now." He then turned out and headed back to his car, as John called a judge to get a warrant to search Britney's place.

A/N: Is this the end for Britney and James, or is there something more here? Stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 11

John was lucky enough to get a warrant to search Britney's place. Bo decided to come along on this one as well. Once the officers were in position, John knocked on the door and called out, "Britney Jennings, open up! We have a warrant to search the place."

John held off a few seconds, but there was no answer. Bo then spoke up. "Ms. Jennings, this is Commissioner Buchanan. Open the door now or we will force our way in." Again, there was no answer. John then gave the officers who had a door rammer to use it. Once inside, Bo, John, and the other LPD officers filtered out, until they cleared it safe.

"By the looks of it, they were prepared in case they had to leave," said Bo. John had to agree. It seems like they had gotten out of there just in time, because there was almost nothing there.

"Detective, Commissioner, I found something," an officer called out. John and Bo went to see what the officer found. It was a t-shirt and sweatpants, rolled up and threw into a bundle.

"Bag those right now, and get them down to the lab ASAP," John commanded. The officer nodded and did what he was told to do.

"Sir, I just found out how they knew," another officer said, a female this time. "They had a scanner in there so they would be ahead of us, in case we got ahead of them."

"Well, that definitely proves the theory, but hopefully we can get physical evidence to prove that James was here as well," said Bo.

"Even if they were, the question is where are they now?" said John.

Cole pulled in and walked in. He put the keys down and saw Starr coming out of Hope's room.

"Hey, I just put Hope to sleep," said Starr. She kissed him and asked, "How did it go at the station?"

"Well, they are following through it right now, and they said they'll call me if they get anything, so it could be at least tomorrow till we know anything," said Cole.

"Well, at least they'll be finally taken down. But still, Britney busting James out, just so she can get you and he can get me, I just still can't believe it," said Starr.

"Trust me, I'm still having trouble believing it as well, but I really certain about it," said Cole.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, we knew Britney was still trying to get her claws into you, but doing something extreme like this. It sounds like she was just getting worse since she left our sights," Starr said as she sat down on the couch.

Cole just said nothing as he sat down next to his wife. He decided to just try to comfort her the best way as he could.

"You know, Cole, I wonder why we couldn't have just a regular boring life," said Starr.

Cole laughed a little, and then said, "Well, I think if we did have that, we wouldn't be as close as we are now. Plus we wouldn't have our little girl in there."

"Yeah, that is true," said Starr. "Hey, you want to see our daughter's new drawing of her family?"

"Sure," said Cole.

Starr picked up their little daughter's drawing and showed Cole there little completed family in her view. Cole and Starr loved how Hope always cared about her family. That was one thing that they were sure that they wanted Hope to know, to always be there for her family, no matter if your blood related or not.

"That was a close one," said Britney, as she and James sat their stuff down.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get what we want now?" asked James. "They know that you practically busted me out now."

Britney and James were in a cabin that her parents had on Llantano Mountain. She quickly shut the alarm off and she and James had gotten in.

"Would you slow down, please?" Britney asked, though as a form of a command. "Don't worry. I know that once we get them separated, and realized that they are just are just fooling each other, they will be with us, and they will not want to us to go.

"I hope you're right about that," said James. "Because right now, we're just about this close from our plans getting ruined."

"You keep talking like that, and everything will be," said Britney. "Now come on, help me get set up."

Starr and Cole went into their room a few minutes later. Cole was getting ready in the bathroom. Starr was looking in the dresser mirror at her baby bump, getting really excited, and could not wait for the little guy to come out.

"I really can't believe that our family will be complete really soon," said Cole. Starr then smiled, but then said in a joking matter, "What makes you think our family will be complete with this one?"

"Huh? Are you saying you want more kids?" asked Cole, not knowing that Starr was joking.

"Man, you are easy to fool," Starr said while laughing.

Cole looked in a fake mean way and said, "You lucky you are carrying our little boy in there." He then started laughing a little.

"Oh my god," said Starr. "Cole, come here."

"What?" Cole asked. Starr answered by putting his hand on her the baby bump. Both remained silent until Cole felt the baby moved inside of Starr. "Wow!" is all that Cole could say.

"Feels amazing, huh?" said Starr.

Cole just nodded and just looked back at the baby bump. Star let go of his hand, and she saw him that he smiled. Starr knew how Cole was feeling. It was the first time he was feeling this, since their last pregnancy had them at odds ends, since they were teenagers.

"Hey, what do you think about that though, having more kids after this little one?" Cole asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind it, but I don't want to make it too big though," said Starr, laughing.

"Well yeah, you got a point there," said Cole. Both Starr and Cole giggled.

"But yeah, I mean, It would be good to extended our family a little more, but even we don't, the family I have with you, is something I'll never want to have with anyone else," said Starr.

"And that's the same for me," said Cole. He then wrapped her in his arms and planted a sweet gentle on her lips.

"Come on," said Starr, after pushing back a little; they almost got carried away. "We need to get some sleep. We both got work in the morning, and I got classes in the night."

"All right," said Cole, and they both got into bed, but Cole wrapped Starr in his arms, as in a way to keep her warm and safe. "I love you, Starr."

Starr just smiled and said, "I love you too, Cole," sand headed off to sleep.

Back at Britney's apartment, everyone was still checking around finding clues that would reveal where Britney and James went off to. Unfortunately, there was no such luck.

Just then, John got a call and he answered it.

"McBain…. You got the results? ….What do they say? … All right, Thanks," He then hung up.

"Those clothes I had rushed to the lab for testing, they had James Ford's DNA all over it," John said to Bo.

"Okay, so its official, Britney Jennings is definitely going on the APB list," said Bo, as he pulled out his phone, and called one out on her and James Ford, warning al the cops that they could be together.

James was lying on the couch, thinking about no one but Starr, and how he would want to get her away from Cole. Just then, he just came up with an idea. James knew it would be a risk, but as he told himself, you have to take risks to get what you want, but he was going to explain it to Britney.

"Don't worry, Starr. Pretty soon, you'll be in my arms soon enough," said James, as he laid down and went to sleep.

Little did he know Britney was watching him. She then said, "Dream all you want about Starr, James, because once you get her, and those two little kids out of the way, I'll work my magic on Cole, and no one will be able to take him away from me again." She then went to bed herself."

A/N: Too bad Britney and James were able to get away, but at least everyone is on to them now. Stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 12

Cole and Starr were definitely a little down. They were informed by John that Cole was right about Britney busting James out and having him at her place, but left it before they even got there.

"I still can't believe that Britney did this," said Starr. She and Cole were at L.U. They had a few minutes before class, and they wanted to talk alone about this situation, but had to wait until they left home and Hope at Blair's, because they did not want Hope hearing this. "I mean, she's still acting like a teenager, wanting what she thinks belongs to her," she added.

"Nothing that Britney does even surprise me anymore," said Cole.

"What did that witch do now?" said a friendly voice. Langston and Markko were walking in and saw their two friends. Starr and Cole told them everything about what had happened.

"Wow, I always knew that Britney was a jerk, but as for busting James out of there, I can say that she is just as psychotic as James," said Langston as she and Markko sat down on the bench opposite of Starr and Cole.

"No argument there," Markko added.

"Well, hopefully we'll be able to find them first before they decide to act on their _master plan_," said Starr.

"Well, we will definitely keep an eye out for them," said Langston.

"Yeah, they aren't going to mess with our best friends," said Markko.

Starr and Cole just loved it when their best friends were there for them. "Thanks, but you guys don't have to that you know," said Starr.

"Oh yes we do," said Langston. "There's no way a crazy man and woman is messing with you two, especially with you being pregnant with that little man in there."

Cole just sniggered. "What is so funny?" Starr asked.

"You," said Cole. "I knew already that these two wouldn't back down being there for us."

"Yeah, but you know Starr, Cole," said Markko. "She's one stubborn person."

"Oh I am, huh?" Starr said to Markko. "You're just lucky I am pregnant or I would be chasing after you. What?" she asked after noticing Langston and Cole look at her.

"Well, Markko actually does have a point there, Starr," said Langston.

Starr just looked at Langston and Markko with a shocked face, and then asked Cole, "Am I stubborn, Cole?"

"Well, if you weren't, you wouldn't be the woman I truly love," said Cole.

"Nice save there, husband of mine," said Starr, as she gave him a quick kiss. All four of them then laughed with each other.

"Hey, you guys want to come over and have dinner with us?" asked Starr, as they started to head down to classes.

"Yeah, that actually sounds good," said Langston.

"All right, see you soon," said Cole. And all four separated, as they all had different classes.

"Well, I have to say, this is actually a lot better then I thought," said Britney. She and James were making some final touches on their plans to get Starr and Cole separated so they can have them to themselves.

"So, once that happens, all we have to do is keep them separated, and then show them that their significant other is messing with someone else," said James.

"And then once we got them to see that, you'll be able to have Starr, while I'll be able to have Cole," said Britney.

"Although I would rather have Starr with me now," said James. "But, this is the best plan we can think of."

"Well, we still need to get several things, and then, we'll have what we want," said Britney.

"That's good. Pretty soon we'll get what we want," said James.

Later on, during the evening, Langston and Markko arrived at Starr and Cole's place. Hope was happy that her Aunt Langston and Uncle Markko had dropped by for dinner. She really loved those two so much, though not as much as her parents.

Cole and Markko stayed in the front room talking about the boys stuff while Starr, Langston, and Hope went into the kitchen to start cooking.

"So Hope, are you glad you mom is having a little boy?" asked Langston.

"Yeah, I am," said Hope. "I wouldn't mind a little sister though. All it means is that I'm being a big sister." She then handed out a pot to her mom.

"See what I'm talking about?" said Starr. Langston nodded to let her know she understood.

"Hey, have you been feeling okay, with what's going on?" asked Langston.

Starr looked at Hope to make sure she was out of earshot, and then said, "I've been trying not to think about it much. Luckily though Cole has been helping me keep me not too stressed."

'That's good," said Langston. "You know, I really think we need some time to ourselves."

"You mean like a girls' night?" asked Starr.

"No, more like a whole girls' day," said Langston. "How about it?"

"You know, we definitely do need something like that," said Starr. "And I think that Cole and Markko would want a guys' days to themselves as well."

"Oh I know Markko would love that," said Langston. And the two women laughed.

"What about me?" asked Hope.

"What do you mean?" asked Starr.

"What am I going to have?" asked Hope.

"Oh, I know where she's going with this," said Langston. Then she turned to Hope. "You are going to be with us, Hope. When I said a girls' day out, I mean all the girls," She then started tickling Hope, who started laughing. Starr started laughing as well, but then reminded the young kid and the grown-up kid that they had dinner to make,

"Sounds like those two are having fun," said Cole.

"Yeah, Langston probably telling Starr about her idea for them to hang out all day together sometime soon," said Markko. "And that means?"

"A whole day for us to hang out? That's cool," said Cole. "I actually do need one of those days, even though I do like being close to Starr and Hope." He then looked in the kitchen where the girls were getting dinner ready.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, even though Langston and I don't have a kid yet," said Markko. "Even though I would love to have one."

"Hope would definitely love that," said Cole. Both of the boys laughed.

Back in the kitchen, Langston was putting some steaks in the oven and Starr was cutting up some lettuce for a salad at the table, with Hope watching and waiting, because she wanted to mix it up.

"Hey Lang, is something up?" asked Starr.

Langston was leaning down on the oven door and then said, "Well, I'm just thinking about when Markko and I will finally have one."

"One what?" asked Starr.

"Mom," Hope said, surprising both of the ladies as she pointed at her unborn brother.

Starr just smiled and said, "I'm really glad to have you," as she ruffled her blond hair. Hope just laughed. She then sat up and asked Langston, "Have you discussed this with Markko?"

"Well, we talked about it a little, but nothing too serious," said Langston. "But I really do want a little Rivera pretty soon."

Starr took Langston hands and said, "I know what you mean, and if you want to, you should discuss it with Markko, because it needs to be his decision as well."

"Yeah, you're right," said Langston.

"Hey, can we help ladies?" asked Cole, who was walking in with Markko.

"Actually, there's not much to do except set the table," said Starr.

"Well, allow us to do that," said Markko.

"Don't you think you better wait until all the dinner is done?" said Langston.

"Oh, good point," said Markko. Hope then was caught with a fit of the giggles that Markko notice. "Are you laughing at me?"

Hope just nodded. Markko then said, "Oh I'm going to get you for that one." Hope then saw what her Uncle Markko was going to do and she jumped off the chair and started running, with Markko chasing after her. Starr, Cole, and Langston just watched and laughed as Hope and Markko playing a little chase game.

A/N: I bet you guys loved the moment with the Fab Four, especially with Hope and Markko. Moreover, anyone figured out how James and Britney are going to execute their plan? Stay tuned.


	13. Chapter 13

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 13

Things have been going good so far for Starr and Cole. Starr's little boy inside of her was growing real good inside of her. She was now 5 ½ months pregnant, and she was really happy that this little one was growing okay, even with worrying about when James and Britney were going to strike. It definitely wasn't helping Starr much, since she was a little hormonal right now, but it was a good thing Cole and Hope were there for her.

Not that it was easy, of course. Cole had explained to Hope about how her mom could go off the handle because of something, just to warn her in case it happened. Hope didn't understand it much, but nodded to let her dad know that she was aware.

"Man, I really wish things would be just normal for us," said Starr one night, as she was looking at stomach again.

"Well if it was, we wouldn't be as close as we are right now," said Cole, who walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife. Starr always felt comfortable in her husband's arms.

"Well, that is one positive thing about it" Starr said while giggling a little. "But still, I mean, I wish we could have almost like a normal life sometimes."

Cole just sighed and turned Starr around said to her, "I hate to say this, Starr, but I think this is as normal as we can get. Granted, I may not like it either, but as long as I got you, this little one (He pointed at Starr's stomach), and our daughter, I would even go through the craziest situation that someone could think of."

"Something tells me I've been rubbing off on you, haven't I?" Starr wondered.

"Well, that could be," said Cole. He then bended down to kiss Starr on the lips; Starr couldn't bend right now because of their little boy.

A couple days later, Starr, Cole, and Hope were all at home. It was summer break, and Cole and Starr had the day off work. Hope was reading one of her favorite books. Cole was cleaning around the house. Starr wanted to help, but Cole told her to let him do it. Starr was a little annoyed, knowing it was about the baby, but she decided to listen to him. Instead, she decided if she couldn't clean, she would come up with some names for their unborn son. Unfortunately, Starr was having bad luck, and with hormones, it was driving her crazier then usual.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" asked Hope, who looked at her mom when Starr growled.

Starr really wanted to scream, but she held it in the best she could, because her daughter didn't need to feel what she was feeling. "I'm just having trouble coming up with names for your little brother, Hope," she said with difficulty.

"How about bunny?" Hope suggested.

Starr eyes popped out and laughed, which probably helped with her frustration a little. Cole even was laughing and said to Hope, "I'm pretty sure your brother wouldn't want to be named, Bunny, Hope."

"What could we name it then?" asked Hope.

"Honestly, right now I have no idea, sweetie," said Starr. "I just know that this little one is going to need a name real soon."

"Hey, we'll figure out a name real soon," said Cole. "In no time at all, it'll come to us just like that," Cole said, snapping his fingers as well.

Starr just smiled as well; Hope as well. She then decided to get another from the shelf when she saw a picture of her grandpa on the table. "Do you think Grandpa would be able to help us?"

"I'm sure your Grandpa Todd would be a little too busy right now, sweetie," said Cole.

"No, I mean my other Grandpa," said Hope. Starr and Cole looked at Hope curiously until they saw a picture of Cole's father, Patrick.

Just then Starr face just lit up and said, "Hope you are a genius." Hope though was confused by this, and so was Cole.

"What do you mean, Starr?" Cole asked, wondering what made Starr so excited.

"Why not give this little one your father's name?" Starr suggested.

"You're serious?" asked Cole. Starr nodded.

"You are going to name the baby, Grandpa?" asked Hope.

"No, sweetie," said Starr, laughing again, along with Cole. "I'm talking about giving your grandpa's name, which is Patrick, to your little brother."

Hope thought about it for a sec, and then said, "I love it."

"You aren't the only one, Hope," said Cole. Starr looked at him. She knew that Cole really loved the name choice, since it was his father's name.

"But don't babies have two names?" asked Hope.

"Don't worry, we'll find a middle name for this one soon, but do you guys agree, in naming him Patrick?" asked Starr.

There was no disagreement as Cole and Hope put their votes up. Starr just laughed, as she laid her hand again on the baby bump. Just then, she said, "Looks like he likes it too."

"How do you know that, Mommy?" asked Hope.

"Because he's kicking again," said Starr. She then took Hope's hand and put it to her stomach, and Hope was like in shock when she felt it.

"Wow, it feels awesome," said Hope.

"You bet it does, Hope," said Cole. "Nothing is better then bringing a new life into this world."

"And don't you forget that, Hope," said Starr. Hope assured them that she wouldn't.

Meanwhile at the police station, John was going through every lead they were getting on trying to find James and Britney. Unfortunately, every lead was turning up a dead one.

"Where are you two?" he said to himself, as he looking around the new leads.

"Having trouble, John?" asked Bo, who walked in.

"Yeah, with the Jennings/Ford case," said John. "I've been going over every promising lead, but nothing good on it."

"Hey, we'll find them," said Bo. "They can't just disappear into thin air."

"Well, I just exhausted every single place in Llanview. I am pretty close to start searching around at Llantano Mountain. It's the only area we haven't gone over yet," said John.

"Well when you get ready to do that, let me know," said Bo, "because I want to search with you."

"No problem," said John, and Bo left John to get back to work.

John though knew that they had to find them as soon as they could, because since James was a mental patient, he could snap at any time, and it certainly wouldn't do well if he was around Starr. Britney definitely needed to be captured as well, for breaking James out as well. .

"John, its Brody." He was calling from outside the office.

"Enter," said John.

"We just got another tip about where Jennings and Ford could be," said Brody.

"Oh great, How reliable is this?" asked John, taking the file.

"Pretty good," Brody answered, "because this tipster sent a photo of them."

Sure enough, once John opened the file, He saw a picture of Britney and James in the woods, at Llantano Mountain where the tipster said where the picture was taken.

"Go get some men, and tell them to suit up," said John. "I want to check this area out. I'm going to tell Bo about this."

"No problem, John," said Brody, and he went to go do what he was told.

"Where do you think we should go now?" asked James. They were packing up, since they knew they couldn't stay too long.

"Oh don't worry. I already got that figured out," said Britney. "I heard that there's an abandon building up on top of the mountain, and it should help us for a while until its time to put the plan into action. And we need to get moving now."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" said James. He and Britney then headed out, with Britney making sure that the alarm was secure, along with a trap just to be safe.

Later that night, Starr was looking at the calendar, because she had to figure out soon when she had to go on maternity leave for a while from work. Cole walked in after putting Hope to sleep.

"It's getting pretty close isn't it?" said Starr.

"Yeah, I know what it is," said Cole, "even though it is 3 ½ months away." Starr just laughed at that.

"You're really just as excited as Hope for this little one to get here, huh?" Starr said, in a cheerful voice.

"Well, considering that we decided what his name is going to be, Yeah, I guess you can say I'm even more excited then I have ever been," Cole said in a soft tone. Starr just smiled as she and Cole went into bed and snuggled into each other, with both having one hand over their unborn boy.

John, Brody, Bo, and other officers from the Llanview PD was searching around the woods of Llantano Mountain for Britney and James. Just then, Bo noticed something.

"Hey there's a cabin up there, a few feet ahead. Let's check that area out," he said. In addition, they went up there to check it out. They looked around and saw that the cabin was used recently.

"They've been here, but looks like they just left," said Bo, but just as he step down, he knocked over something that triggered something to fall down hard; the porch roof. Unfortunately, one of the officers was hit. John and Bo, who were also under the roof, dove out in time.

"Call a medic, now!" Bo called out. He and John helped get the officer out of the rubble, while Brody kicked the doors open and led the other officers in, since it was now a crime scene.

"Get this place checked out now, and bag anything that looked like it was used recently." He ordered. "They're really in trouble now," he said to himself as he went to help search the place.

A/N: Oh boy, If Britney and James could set something up like that, who know what could happen to Starr and Cole if they managed to get to them. Stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 14

_Amazing True Love_

_Written by: Dueler312_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL_

_Chapter 14_

_Everyone was still examining the cabin all around, as to look for some sign that would show where Britney and James went, because there was signs that show they were there. For example, they found a picture of Starr and Cole, though in two, as like they had separated the two in real life. _

"_I can tell you, John," said Brody, "I don't think these two are going to stop until they get Starr and Cole all for themselves."_

"_We definitely better up the search for these two," said John. _

"_I agree," said Bo, who was nearby. "Also, I think it would be good to keep an eye out on Starr and her family." _

"_I'll get a couple officers assigned to that, but I'll make sure they stay undercover," said John. "If you don't mind though, Bo, I'm going to take some officers and look around more on the mountain."_

"_All right, just be careful though," said Bo. John nodded and took some officers and then headed out to continue the search. _

_Back at their house, Starr and Cole were sleeping peacefully when they were woken up by a knock on their bedroom door. _

"_Mommy, Daddy?" Hope was calling from the hallway. _

_Cole and Starr looked at each other, wondering why Hope was doing up. Cole got up, went to the door, and opened it. "Hope, it's late. What's wrong?" He asked that, noticing that she had tears coming _

"_I had a bad nightmare," said Hope, sniffing a little. _

"_Hey, come here," said Cole, opening his arms. Hope literally leapt into her father and hold tight. Cole then picked her up, after recovering from Hope's leap, and carried her to his and Starr's bed. _

"_What was the nightmare about, Hope?" asked Starr. _

"_It was you and daddy leaving each other, without you taking either me or my brother," Hope explained. _

_Starr and Cole looked at each other. Apparently, the situation with James and Britney was affecting Hope a lot more then they thought. _

"_Hope, listen to me," said Starr. "It was just a dream, okay. Your dad and I wouldn't leave you or your brother, and we especially don't want to leave each other." _

"_Your mom is right," said Cole. "We love you too much to just walk away from you like that. And there's no way I'm going to leave your mother." He looked at Starr as he said that, and Starr smiled. _

"_You sure?" asked Hope. _

"_Hey, we will never stop loving each other," Starr said, extending her arm as far as she could rub her daughter's shoulder. "Besides, your dad is my best friend." _

"_I thought Aunt Langston was your best friend?" asked Hope. _

_Starr and Cole laughed, and then Cole said, "Well, yeah, your mom and your Aunt Langston are best friends, but so are your mom and I. It's just a different kind of bond, like what your Aunt Langston and Uncle Markko have."_

"_The point is that we aren't going to leave you, or your little brother," said Starr. "We're stuck with you for a long time, until you guys decide to leave and make your own family."_

"_Hopefully though, that will be a long while into the future," said Cole. Starr and Hope laughed at that. _

"_Daddy, I'm only five," said Hope, giggling. _

"_I know," said Cole. All three of them just looked at each other for a minute or two. _

"_You feeling better, sweetie?" asked Starr. _

"_I am now," said Hope. Then she got on her dad and then gave him and her mom a real big hug, which they returned. She then said, "I'm going to go back to bed."_

"_You want me to tuck you in?" asked Cole. _

"_Its okay, Daddy. I'll be good," said Hope. She then left her parents room, closing the door. Cole and Starr just looked at each other. _

"_You know, I wouldn't be surprised if she turns out even better then us when she grows up," said Starr. _

"_I think she's already at that stage," said Cole. "She's definitely got both of our best traits."_

"_And what traits are you talking about?" Starr wondered. _

"_That we both show a lot of love, for the people that we really care about," said Cole. _

_Starr just looked at her husband and then grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his head, until it leaned upon hers, and then said, "I couldn't have said it better myself." They both smiled and kissed with each other, with getting comfortable in the bed again. _

_Outside the door, Hope was listening in, hearing almost what her parents said about her, but she knew it was something good. Hope just smiled and walked quickly, but quietly off to her room. _

_Back at the cabin, Bo and Brody were finishing things up there. They collected what evidence they could find of Britney and James living there, as well as how the trap was set that injured one of the officers; he was at the hospital being checked. _

"_Everything seems to be in order here, Bo," said Brody. _

"_All right, let's get moving," said Bo. "I still got to check with John and see if he found anything."_

"_What are you people doing here?" said a voice. It was Britney's dad, who was followed by his wife. "I want all of you out now." _

"_Take it easy, Mr. Jennings. Let's step outside," said Bo. _

"_No, you are going to leave like my husband said," said Mrs. Jennings. "You have no right to be here." _

"_Actually yes we do," said Brody. "One of our officers was injured by your porch roof, because it was rigged like that. That's when this cabin became a crime scene." _

"_Oh really," said Mr. Jennings. "And how would you know that? The only thing we know is that our alarm was tripped, and that was just about an hour ago."_

"_Wait, so you didn't know your cabin was being used by two criminals?" asked Brody. _

"_What are you talking about?" asked Mrs. Jennings. _

"_He means exactly what he said," said Bo. "Two people were living in here for a little while, one of them being your daughter, Britney."_

_`"Our daughter has every right to be here," said Mr. Jennings. _

"_Not when she's harboring a criminal that she helped escape from a mental hospital," said Brody. _

"_What are you talking about?" Mr. Jennings said._

"_You haven't been watching the news?" said Bo. "Your daughter is wanted for aiding and abetting in an escape of a dangerous person who was locked up from a mental hospital. _

"_And we have evidence to prove that," said Brody. _

"_I don't know what you people are playing at, but if you don't stop this now, we will be putting a lawsuit on your department," said Mrs. Jennings. She and her husband then left. _

"_Wow, and I thought Manning was delusional," said Brody. _

"_Yeah, I know. They're so blind about their daughter, they can't think straight," said Bo. _

"_Commissioner," said an officer, "we're all done here." _

"_All right," said Bo. "Let's head out of here. I still got to check on Richards." He was referring to the injured officer. _

"_No problem, Commissioner," said Brody. _

_Bo headed out of the cabin, and saw that John was coming back with the officers that he took to help search for James and Britney. _

"_I guess they got away?" asked Bo._

"_Well, they seem that they wanted to go up even higher on the mountain, but they decided to change plans and head down, because they stole someone's vehicle and went down. I already got an APB out on it," said John. _

"_All right," said Bo. "Brody and I had to deal with Britney's parents a little while ago."_

"_I take it they're not too happy," said John," _

"_You got it, but it was directed at us, because they don't think Britney could do something like this," said Bo. _

"_Well, they'll wake up sooner or later," said John. "In the meantime, we better hurry and find these two, and fast." Bo agreed, and they both headed to their vehicles. _

_A/N: Okay, the chapter wasn't so much about Sole and their family, but I had to include a little about what was going on with the search of trying to find Britney and James. Although I think the part about Starr and Cole comforting Hope was good. Stay tuned though. _


	15. Chapter 15

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 15

Starr and Cole weren't too happy when they found out that Britney and James had slipped again, but they understood that John, Bo, and everyone at the police station was trying their best. Unfortunately Todd heard about this too, and even though he still has a touch and go thing with Cole, he started complaining to the police as usual about why they haven't done their job. Luckily Dani, Tea, and Blair managed to get him away before he was arrested.

Nevertheless, Starr was definitely was showing more with her son growing inside of her. She was now eight months pregnant. She hadn't been working at all, mostly because her mom told her to stay at home instead of helping at Capricorn, and Starr knew it was partly that, but her mom was also looking after for her in case James or Britney decided to act. She also had to take a semester off of college as well, and even though Starr wanted to get an education, her unborn son, Patrick, was the number one concern, and she couldn't wait for him to get here.

Luckily, Cole and Hope were really trying to keep Starr as comfortable as she could be, though Starr did laugh a little when she offered to try to sing the unborn baby to sleep, while also trying to explain that it may actually do the opposite.

Starr and Cole also had more things on their mind as well, involving Hope. Even though it was hard to see that she grew up into this young kid, they knew it was happening, and that meant getting her ready to start school. Todd had offered to place her in the best school possible, but Starr put her foot down, reminding Todd that she and Cole are the parents, and they needed to decide it. Todd was not happy about that.

Starr was laying down on the couch, reading the pamphlet for the school that she and Cole were wanting to send Hope to, when Cole came in.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

"Besides looking like a blown-up balloon, and having this little one doing jumping jacks, on my bladder, I'm doing good," said Starr.

Cole just shook his head and smiled. Starr then also said, "And not to mention I'm really starting to worry."

"Because of Britney and James out there on the loose?" asked Cole. Starr just nodded.

"Well, I can't say not to worry, because I been doing that myself," Cole admitted.

Starr, with difficulty, sat up and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Cole looked at her with an obvious look and said, "Starr, honestly, you got enough right now on your plate. The last thing we need is you and our baby in trouble." He patted the baby bump lightly as he said that.

"Cole, you know you can tell me whenever you are down. Remember, this thing works both ways, " Starr reminded him.

"I know," said Cole. "But let me worry about that myself right now, at least until we get little Patrick out in to this world."

"You're right," said Starr. "Ow!"

"Something wrong?" Cole asked, jumping up.

"I think there is," said Starr. "That felt more harder then any kick the baby has done."

"All right, why don't we go to the hospital and make sure everything's okay?" Cole suggested. Starr was all for that. Hope was staying with Grandma Marty for the night, so they headed to the hospital to get Starr and the baby checked.

Once they were in, Dr. Wright came in.

"Is everything okay. Starr?" asked Dr. Wright.

"I felt a sharp pain, and I was just worried," said Starr.

"It sounded very painful," Cole added.

"All right, lets just check and see if things are okay," said Dr. Wright. After Starr got changed into a hospital gown, Dr. Wright got the ultrasound machine started and started rubbing the little wand on Starr's belly, after covering it with the gel.

"Okay, lets see what's going on," said Dr. Wright. She moved the little thing around, being quiet most of the time.

"Dr. Wright, is our son going to be okay?" asked Starr.

Dr Wright didn't say anything for a few seconds, and then said, "Its actually okay. Nothing serious."

"But what about that pain Starr had?" Cole asked.

"Well, it could be that your son could have pulled on the umbilical cord, but I can say its nothing serious," said Dr. Wright. "The only thing I can say is to just take it easy."

"Okay," said Starr, feeling a little relieved. "Sorry about getting real worried about that."

"Hey, you don't need to apologize at all, Starr," said Dr. Wright. "You thought there was something wrong, and you did the right thing by coming in and checking. Its perfectly okay."

"All right," said Starr. "Thanks."

After Starr got changed back into her regular clothes, she and Cole headed home. Starr just sighed a little.

"What's up, Starr?" asked Cole.

"Nothing too big," said Starr. "I just thought I would be more comfortable with being pregnant after having Hope in me for nine months."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you get used to the idea after being pregnant once," said Cole. "But I don't think its gets any easier, Starr."

"Yeah, I should of known that from the start," said Starr. "Still worth it though."

"It's always worth it bringing someone new into the world," Cole said, taking one Starr's hand into one of his own, keeping the other on the wheel.

"I know, especially with someone you love," said Starr. Cole just smiled at that as they pulled in the driveway.

"Hold it a sec," said Cole, as Starr tried to get out.

"What?" asked Starr. Cole just got out, and Starr was pretty confused until she saw her husband walking around to open the door for her.

"You know you don't have to do that, you know," Starr said, after Cole opened the door and he offered his hand to help his wife up. Starr though accepted it.

"Hey, you're my wife. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you," said Cole. "You're my life, along with our two kids, and like you said, that's forever." Starr just smiled and kissed him, even though Cole had to lean.

"I love you, Starr," said Cole.

"I love you too, Cole," Starr said back.

"Come on, " said Cole, and he wrapped Starr in his arm and guided her back to the house.

Once inside, and in their pj's (with Cole assisting Starr some), They got themselves into bed, laid side by side.

"Hey Cole," said Starr.

"Yeah, what is it, Starr?" asked Cole.

"I just want to say thanks," she said, "for being there for me all this time, even if we did get torn apart a few times."

Cole turned to his side leaned on his arm so he can look at his wife from above and said, "Starr, You never have to thank me for anything. I meant everything I ever said to you, and nothing or no one is going to change that." Starr just smiled as Cole came in for another kiss. They were really wanting to do 'it', but with Starr 8 months pregnant, they knew they couldn't. However, it was definitely worth the wait.

"Its almost time," said Britney.

"Good, because I don't want to wait any longer," said James.

"Trust me, I don't want to wait either, but once it happens, we'll make our move," said Britney. James just smiled, knowing that their plan will surely succeed.

A/N: James and Britney seem certain that their plan will work, but will Starr and Cole's love for each other be tough enough to foil it? Stay tuned, as the fun is about to start.


	16. Chapter 16

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 16

Starr and Cole were feeling okay around the past few weeks, with the usual exception of Starr get frustrated that Patrick loved using his mom's bladder as a punching and kicking bag. They even managed to get Hope into a good elementary school. Hope couldn't wait to start it, although she was not as excited as she was about her baby brother finally getting here, which was getting really close. Even Starr and Cole couldn't hide their excitement.

Although they were still on their guard, or rather, Cole was guarding Starr as much as he could. Even Langston and Markko had even taken up the task. Starr did admit it to herself that it was rather tiresome that she was being watched by her friends, but she knew the reason why they were doing it. James and Britney were still there, and Starr was not in a position to have a lot of stress dropped on her, not when the baby was really close to arriving.

Although the big moment could come unexpectedly, as Starr knew when her water broke in a cemetery when Hope was still inside her. Luckily Cole was by her side there, even if they weren't together.

However, everything was going okay for now. Starr and Cole were having dinner in the front room with Langston and Markko, mainly because Starr was trying not to move as much as possible. She did love creating this little one, but it was also tiring carrying a little one inside of her.

Hope then came in, as she was done with her dinner. Langston decided to talk with her.

"So, Hope, are you excited to start school?" Langston asked.

"Yes I am," said Hope. "I can't wait. I'm going to love it."

"I bet you will," said Langston.

"You would win that bet, Lang. " said Starr. "Whenever she's not helping or talking about this little one (she pointed to her big baby bump) she's going around being a teacher to her stuffed animals." Hope just giggled at that.

"Well, pretty soon you'll met some new people and make new friends," said Markko.

"But I thought I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers?" asked Hope.

"No, that's for when big grown-up people talk to you," said Starr. "There's going to be people there that you are going to be wanting to meet, and you'll get to know them real good."

"Do you think we could be real close like all of you are?" asked Hope.

All four friends looked at each other and then Cole said, "You never know, Hope." Hope just giggled.

"Well I hope I do," said Hope.

"Auugghhh. Cole, can you take my plate please? I got to go use the bathroom again." said Starr.

"Yeah, sure," said Cole, as Starr handed him her plate, and she slowly moved off the couch. But then she stopped as soon as she got up. Then a look of shock came upon her face.

"Starr, what's wrong?" asked Cole. Langston, Markko, and Hope were looking at her as well.

"Cole, we got to get to the hospital, now!" Starr shouted out.

"Wait do you mean-," but Cole stopped right there, because he saw a wet spot on the front of her shirt.

"Is it time for Patrick to come?" asked Hope.

"I'm pretty sure it is, Hope," said Starr. "We got to get to the hospital now, though."

"Okay, here's what we'll do," said Markko, standing up, and putting his plate on the table. "Cole, you get Starr to the car, and drive her there, okay. Langston and I will get Hope and what you packed, and we'll meet you there."

"Can't I go with you, Mommy and Daddy?" asked Hope.

"As much as I would love you to, Hope, this is something I don't think you need to see, okay," said Cole. "I know you want to help, but this part here is for Daddy alone, okay?"

"Okay," said Hope, though she was a little disappointed.

Cole then helped Starr to the car so they could get to the hospital. Langston though got Starr's stuff and some of Cole's stuff as well, while Markko helped Hope pack some stuff up for her. She was going to be staying at with him and Langston while her parents were at the hospital.

Cole managed to get Starr to the hospital. They did call the hospital ahead while they were driving, with Starr holding on the phone so they could let Dr. Wright know.

"All right, come on, Starr," Cole said, holding his hand out so he could help Starr get out.

"I just can't believe that this is it," said Starr.

"Hey, are you two okay?" asked an orderly, who was walking beside them

"Oh, yeah. My wife's water broke. I need to get her in there," said Cole.

"Hold on," the orderly said, and she went inside to grab a wheelchair for Starr. Just then Starr felt it; the first contraction.

"Cole!" said Starr. Cole looked at her and then started timing that contraction, Luckily it didn't last long, and Starr was okay, for now.

"Okay, here you go, " said the orderly, who returned with a wheelchair. She and Cole helped get Starr out of the car and into the wheelchair

None of them noticed that a bush was rustling so crazy, even though there was no wind.

The orderly called out for some help, and another doctor came in wheeled Starr down the hall to a room, with Cole following them.

"Its almost time, Starr," said Cole.

"I know, I can't wait!" said Starr.

"Okay, lets get you changed, and then I'll check your blood pressure and everything else," said the doctor.

"All right," said Starr.

"Do you want me to help you change?" asked Cole.

"No, I'll be okay," said Starr. "Can you though wait outside, and let the others know I'm okay when they arrive?"

"No problem," said Cole. He and Starr locked lips for a little bit, and then Cole headed out to wait for the others, and to go get his car parked, as he couldn't leave it there.

After he returned, he saw Langston and Markko running up to him, with Markko carrying Starr's bag and Langston holding on to Hope's hand.

"Where's Mommy, Daddy?" asked Hope.

"Mommy's fine, Hope. She's just getting checked out to make sure she's healthy, so she can be able to deliver the baby, which may not be for a while," Cole explained to his daughter.

"She's been wanting to see her, to see if she's okay," said Langston.

"Well, let's go see if the doctor is done with Mommy, and then we'll see her, okay," said Cole.

"Okay," said Hope. And together the four of them walked to the room where Starr was and waited until it was safe to come in. Luckily they didn't have to wait long.

Once inside, Hope ran straight to Starr, though she didn't jump on her. Starr was in a hospital gown, and the clothes that she had on were sitting in a chair.

"Is Patrick ready to come out yet?" asked Hope.

"Not for a little while," said Starr. "Mommy still got to wait a little while, before I'll be ready to push your brother out.

"I want him to get here now," said Hope, feeling disappointed.

"Hey, remember Hope, you can't just rush things like this. Patience is a virtue," said Markko.

"Aww, look at you, being the teacher," said Langston. Everyone laughed that.

"What's going on?" asked Dr. wright, who just walked in.

"Just a friendly chat with friends, Dr. Wright," said Starr. "I think you might know them."

"Yes I do, Langston and Markko Rivera, right? Shaun's told me about you two. Well, how are you feeling, Starr?"

"I'm doing good, although someone is anxious to see her new brother," Starr said, looking at Hope.

"I don't blame you, sweetie," said Dr. Wright. Hope just giggled.

"Okay let me just check and see how dilated you are."

"That means we got to leave for a bit, Hope," said Cole.

"Actually, hold on," said Starr. "Hey Hope, I'm really glad you are here, okay, but if you don't mind, can you go with Aunt Langston and Uncle Markko?"

"Are you sure?" asked Hope.

"Well, your Daddy going to need to focus his full attention on your mom right now, and he won't be able to keep an eye on you," said Langston.

Hope looked a little down, but said, "Okay, but you will let me know when the baby is ready to come?" She looked pleadingly at her parents.

"You bet we will," said Cole. He then gave his daughter a big hug. Hope then left with Langston and Markko.

"I kind of feel down, asking her to leave," said Starr.

"Me too, " said Cole, "but you and Patrick are important right now, and she knows that."

"I know," said Starr. "I'm getting really excited."

"Okay, lets give it a check, Starr, " said Dr. Wright. Cole stood beside Starr as Dr. Wright started to check on her.

"Hey, wake up. Now!" James whispered.

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep here," said Britney.

"Well if you want to get Cole and Starr apart, now is the time. They are at the hospital, and it looks like Starr is in labor," said James.

"You're kidding?" Britney said, the news fully awaking her. James shook his head. "Well then, I guess it is time," she said as she smiled an evil smile.

A/N: Patrick is getting ready to come out, but so are Britney and James, and they aren't a wonderful present. What's going to happen? Stay tuned.


	17. Chapter 17

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 17

"Well, it looks like you are just starting to dilate, so it may not be ready to come out till at least tomorrow," said Dr. Wright.

"You're kidding me?" asked Cole, looked stumped.

"Cole, you know how these things work," said Starr.

"No, that's not where I was going," said Cole. "It just this is almost like the same situation when when I got you here."

Starr finally realized what Cole meant, but Dr. Wright was confused. "What do you mean?

Starr smiled at Cole and then said, "He got me here so fast that I wasn't ready yet to give birth to Hope yet, and that was when we weren't together at that time."

"Ah," said Dr. Wright. "Well, you definitely have a long way to go until your little boy gets here. If you want, I can get you admitted here, just to be safe."

"I think I would be okay with that," said Cole.

"Same here," said Starr. "I don't want to take any chances."

"Well, I'll go start the paperwork, and get you a room," said Dr. Wright.

Once she left, Cole took his wife's hand into his own, And Starr covered her husband's hands with her free one. "Well, this is it, isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Starr. "There's just one difference, and that's you being here for me. And I mean through everything."

"That's true," said Cole. "Although I think I better get my hands ready, just to be safe," he added jokingly. Starr knew what he was talking about, and laughed along.

Just then Starr seized up. Cole went back into protective mode and kept pushing Starr to breathe, while keeping his eye on the watch to time how long the contraction would laugh.

Then after a minute, Starr was able to breathe easily. "I knew it was going to be the same, but I thought the pain from the contractions would be easier to endure."

"Well, maybe because it been 5 years since you had done this," said Cole.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and it opened up to reveal Blair. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Mom? Of course you can," said Starr. Blair walked up to her and gave her daughter and son-in-law a hug. "How did you know we were here?" Starr asked.

"A little birdie called and told me that her brother was coming," said Blair. Starr and Cole looked at each other, not surprised that Hope was telling everyone that she could.

"Who else has Hope told that Patrick was coming?" asked Cole.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to call and told everyone," said Blair.

"Actually, she more liked yelled it out to some of us." Todd has walked in and walked up to Starr, giving her a hug, and nodding to Cole.

"Wait, she was yelling?" asked Cole.

"She was yelling so loud, I'm still having trouble hearing out of the ear I had my phone to," Todd said, pointing to his left Everyone laughed at that.

"So basically, everyone is going to know real soon," said Starr, still laughing. Todd just nodded.

Just then Starr just yawned, and Cole knew she had to rest, considering she just had a contraction a while ago.

"Hey, I really need to rest, you guys," said Starr.

"What are you talking about? I just got here?" said Todd, though in a joking matter.

"She just had a contraction a while ago," said Cole.

"Well, then we need to let this young lady get some rest," said Blair. "If you want though, we can stay here with you."

"No, I'll be okay," said Starr. "As much as I appreciate it, I'll be okay with Cole here, and you guys got your lives to live."

"Hey, you're part of our lives too, sweetie," said Todd. "Nothing going to change that."

"I got to agree with your father on that, Starr," said Cole.

"Cole, you're not helping," said Starr.

"Its okay, Starr," said Blair. "We know what you meant. You just get some rest, okay."

"I will, Mom," said Starr. Blair kissed her daughter on her head. Todd really didn't want to go, but he knew Starr wouldn't stop until he did, so he left with Blair.

"Hey, you go on and get some rest," said Cole. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Not really, right now at least," said Starr. "Can you just stay with me?"

"Sure," said Cole. He helped Starr get in a comfortable position. She then closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow. Cole just couldn't help but rub her arm, which Starr immediately accepted. Soon enough she fell asleep real fast. To Cole, it was just like he was falling in love with Starr all over again.

Just then, Dr. Wright walked in, and almost spoke, but then stopped as she saw Cole and Starr in a loving way. She just couldn't help but smile at that. She did though regrettably step in, and quietly whisper to Cole.

"Hey, I got a room ready for her," she whispered.

"That's good," said Cole. "She just got off to sleep."

"Well, we'll let her rest a bit, and then we'll get her ready to transfer her to the room," said Dr. Wright. Cole nodded to show he understood. Dr. Wright then headed back to the door, and then said to Cole, "You know, I have to say, you really care about her, don't you?"

"If I had to give up anything to be with Starr and our family, I would do it in a heartbeat," said Cole. Dr. Wright smiled and left. Cole turned his attention back to Starr and smiled, glad that he had her, Hope, and hopefully soon, Patrick, in his life. He then walked out of the room and dialed the number for Langston and Markko's place.

Langston and Markko were getting ready for bed when their phone rang. "Who's calling at this time of night?" he asked.

"Markko, I may love you, but you are sometimes dense," said Langston. Markko jokingly scoffed as Langston answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know, Starr's been admitted in, but we're going to have to wait till tomorrow for Hope's little brother to appear," said Cole.

"That's good," said Langston. "Hope's already asleep though, so we'll let her know in the morning, okay."

"No problem," said Cole. "Oh, did she really call everyone?"

"Everyone that she could remember to call," Langston said chuckling a little. Cole even joined her.

"Well, at least the news is out there," said Cole.

"Hey, you just worry about Starr, okay," said Langston. "We'll handle everything else right now."

"Thanks, Langston," said Cole. "I got to go. Later." Cole hung up.

"I bet he super excited," said Markko.

"Well, this is his second child that he's having with Starr," said Langston. "Who wouldn't be?"

"Well, I can think of two people, but I really don't want to mention them at all," said Markko.

"Well, then let's not," said Langston, knowing very well who Markko was talking about. "Right now, I think I would rather think about happy moments, like Starr and Cole having their second child, and us being together."

"Well, I know we can't really be 'together' right now," said Markko, "but I still love it when you're near me." Langston just smiled, and got into bed with her husband.

"Is everything packed?" asked Britney. She and James were making sure they had everything ready to get Cole and Starr for themselves.

"Almost ready," said James. "Once we are able to get those two apart, we'll be able to get those two apart, and make them see that they are lying to each other, and then we'll have what we want."

"Exactly," said Britney. "Don't worry, Cole. Pretty soon we'll be together, just like we should be," she said silently.

"I know you love me, Starr," said James. "And I'll make sure that you really don't love Cole at all." He and Britney then got everything together and then, after disguising themselves, started heading towards the hospital."

A/N: Looks like the major climax is about to happen. Will Britney and James get their wish, or will they get caught and learn a real lesson about true love? And when will Patrick make his appearance? Stay tuned.


	18. Chapter 18

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 18

Morning came way too fast. Starr was able to rest real easily, except for a couple of contractions, which Cole was there to help time them.

Other then that, Starr was so ready now to get Patrick out of her. Not only because she wanted to meet her new son that she created with Cole, but she really didn't want to just lay on the bed anymore.

She was actually the first one up in the hospital room she was in. Cole was sleeping on the couch that was right next to the side of the bed. To Starr, it really didn't feel right with Cole sleeping right next to her, but as Cole said to her as they were going to rest, he didn't want to try to compromise the baby, and Starr knew he was right.

Starr though was interrupted from her thoughts when Cole was waking up, stretching his whole body and then seeing his wife was up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, getting up and walking to her.

"Okay, for now," said Starr. "I just really want this little one out right now. I just can't wait to meet him."

"I know what you mean," said Cole. "I can't wait for him either. I'm getting really nervous."

"Yeah, but you aren't the one who has to carry him inside of you, Cole," Starr reminded her husband.

"Yeah, that's true, but hey, you know I would change places with you if I could," Cole said, as he pushed some of her hair out of her face. Starr handed him a hair band and Cole put it in a ponytail for her. "Do you want anything?" he asked.

"Oh if I could have some food, I would," said Starr. "but no, nothing right now. Although, that doesn't mean you can go get something to eat."

"I know that, but I do want to stay with you for a little while," said Cole.

Cole's stomach though didn't agree with him as it grumbled loudly, at which Starr giggled a little. She then said, "Go get something to eat, right now."

"Are you sure?" asked Cole.

"I can stay with her, Cole," someone said from the door. Starr and Cole looked up and saw Viki in the doorway. Starr just smiled, as she was happy to see her. Cole was okay with that, so he excused himself, after giving Starr a quick kiss, to get himself some breakfast. Viki walked up to her niece and kissed her on forehead. "How are you doing, Starr?"

"Honestly, a little tired, but excited," said Starr. "I know Hope is really excited to meet her new little brother."

"Oh I know that real well," said Viki. "I think she said to me when she called me that I was the first on her list to tell everyone that her baby brother was coming." Starr laughed a little, but then stopped, because another contraction was coming.

"Breathe, Starr," said Viki, as she kept an eye on the clock. Starr had also taken her Aunt's hand while waiting for the contraction to pass. After a few minutes, it finally passed, but Starr knew that they were getting closer together, though it was still a little off.

"Thanks, Aunt Viki," said Starr.

"You got a lot of work ahead of you, Starr," Viki said.

"I know, but its all worth it," said Starr. "My family's growing, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"I know you wouldn't, Starr," said Viki. "You really have grown into a magnificent young woman."

"Well, you did have a little help with that," Starr reminded. Viki just smiled at that.

Meanwhile in the hospital cafeteria, Cole was getting something to eat. Although, he was wishing he did have a home cooked meal, but his mind was mainly on Starr

Just then, a woman came up to take Cole's order. "What do you wish to have?"

"Just give me some scrambled eggs, please," Cole ordered. "with some coffee?"

"Sure, no problem," the woman said, and she retreated into the kitchen. The woman prepared scooped some scrambled eggs from a pot that was just laid out and then she went and got the coffee, and filled it up. Cole paid for his food and drink and headed to a table to eat. He was unaware though that the woman gave a evil looking smile.

Cole had just started eating when he got a big surprise.

"Daddy! Has he come yet?" Hope had arrived and saw her dad in the cafeteria, with Langston and Markko right behind her.

'Not yet, sweetie," said Cole, getting ready to take a drink of his coffee. "Your mom still got a little while to wait till she'll be ready to push Patrick out of her."

"She's so excited, she didn't even hesitate to get ready so we can get up here," said Langston.

"I just want to welcome my baby brother into-" but Hope stopped right there as the woman who served Cole's breakfast was sneaking out, and Hope saw her face as it turned.

"That evil woman is here," she said.

"Evil woman?" asked Cole, looking at Langston and Markko who were also confused. "What do you mean?" he asked as he sat his undrunk coffee back down.

"The one who's after you, Daddy," Hope reminded her father. It took a few seconds for the three adults to realize that Hope was talking about Britney.

"We better find her," said Cole, pushing his food and drink aside. "Langston, can you stay with Hope?"

"No problem," said Langston.

Cole and Markko headed out of the cafeteria to go search Britney, while on the way, Cole called John to let him know Britney was at the hospital.

"We might have better luck if we split up," said Markko.

"I agree," said Cole, and that's what they did, heading off in different hallways.

Meanwhile, Viki had left so Starr could get some rest. She was resting peacefully, that she didn't notice that the door was opening, and someone wearing a hairnet and mask was entering. He then closed the door and looked at Starr. "Its almost time, Starr," he said, as he took his mask off. It was James.

He walked up quietly to her, still staring, and then he started to look around as to what to turn off so he could get Starr out of there.

Back at the cafeteria, Hope was worried a little, along with Hope, that Cole and Markko wouldn't be able to find her, and who could blame them, considering how big the hospital was.

"Aunt Langston, " Hope said suddenly, "do you think that bad boy is here too?"

"I wouldn't be surprised-," but Langston stopped right there, because she just had a bad thought. If Britney was here, James was certain to be here, and she knew where he would be at. The only thing is that she didn't want to leave Hope behind.

"Hey Langston," said Viki, who just walked in. "Hey, Hope."

"Aunt Viki, we have trouble," Hope said automatically.

"What do you mean?" asked Viki.

"Britney and James are here, and I wouldn't be surprised if they're putting their plan into action," said Langston.

"Oh my god," said Viki. "I just left Starr a few minutes ago. She's resting right now because she had another contraction."

"We got to stop them," said Hope.

"We will," said Langston. "I got to warn Cole though."

"You go ahead. I'll stay here with Hope," said Viki. Langston headed out and went to look for either one of her friends.

Cole was looking around, trying to find Britney so she wouldn't be able to escape or put her plan into action. He slowed down a little, to catch his breath. Little did he realize, Britney was coming up to him with a cloth.

"You're mine, Cole," she said, as she started to move, but before she could act, someone has interrupted her, which brought Cole around. He turned and saw Langston trying to hold Britney while she was struggling to get out of Langston's group.

"You," Cole said, in an angry voice.

"Don't worry about her, get to Starr, NOW!" Langston ordered. Cole wondered why, but then realized who could be with Starr right now, and high-tailed it back there as fast as he could.

Langston though still continued to struggle with Britney, but then Britney managed to shake Langston off. "Now you are going to learn what happens when someone messes with me." She would of have shown that though if Markko hadn't turned up real quick and grabbed Britney real tight, until a couple of security guards came around to see what the disturbance was.

"This girl here is a wanted criminal here, and she was about to harm one of our friends, and her accomplice is here as well," said Langston as Markko handed Britney over to the guards.

'That's ridiculous, why would I do something like that?" Britney said, while trying to hide her identity. That was a big fail though, as one of the guards thought she looked familiar, and he removed the hairnet.

"That's the woman who broke that man out of that mental hospital months ago," said the guard. "We're going to need you two to come with us."

"Okay," said Langston, as the guard put Britney in cuffs. "But there's something you need to know. The man who she broke out is here too, and he could be in my friend's room now." The guards knew that was serious, so one of them called for backup and to meet at Starr's room.

Back in Starr's room, she was still sleeping just as James was about to take her off the machines to move her, when she started to wake up. "You?" she said, in angry voice.

"Don't worry, Starr. I'm going to get you out of here, and its going to be okay," said James.

"No you're not," said Starr, as she tried to get up, but unfortunately, Patrick was making that impossible to do as she couldn't move real easily right now.

"Starr, just take it easy. Once we get you out of here, I'll take care of you," he said, trying to hold her down, even though Starr was trying to not be touched. Starr even knocked something down to try to get someone's attention.

"Starr, you will relax, once we get you out of here, we can start our life. I know that you love me," said James.

"Get away from me," said Starr. She really wanted to move, but she didn't want to do any harm to Patrick while he was still inside of her.

"Starr, I know you don't-" but James didn't get to finish his sentence, as he was knocked out from behind.

"Actually, she does." Cole was the one who knocked James out. He then went to Starr to make sure she was okay.

"I'm all right, Cole," said Starr. "I just hope-,"

"Starr, calm down," said Cole. Unfortunately, it was too late for that, as Starr had another contraction, and by the way Starr screamed, it was real bad.

A/N: Uh-Oh. James and Britney may have been taken down, but will Starr and Cole's unborn son Patrick be okay, stay tuned.


	19. Chapter 19

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 19

"Cole, something is wrong," said Starr, as she started to pant heavily. Cole knew he needed to get to Starr, but he didn't want to leave James down there, as he was starting to wake up a little.

"Cole, where are you?" said a familiar voice from outside. Cole recognized it and called out. "In here, John."

The door opened and John came in, with his weapon drawn. He though saw that he didn't need it, as James was down on the ground, trying to get up.

"We need help, John, quick," said Cole, as he nodded to Starr. John could see that Starr was in a lot of pain. He ran out to the door and yelled out, "Hey, we need a doctor in here, now." He then went to James and took over him, while Cole went over to Starr and to try to get her to keep calm. John put James in cuffs and gave him to a couple officers who were out in the hallway. He then stayed to try to help Cole.

"Hold on, Starr. Help is coming," he said.

"Oh my, I hope nothing hasn't happened to my baby," Starr said, breathing heavily.

"What's happening?" asked Dr. Wright, who just busted in. John and Cole filled her in about James managing to get in, and how Starr was getting nervous, and Starr filled in some of the spots that John and Cole weren't able to fit in.

"Okay, let me check real quick," said Dr. Wright, as she walked to the end of Starr's bed to check her.

"I'm going to go ahead and go, and make sure those two don't get out again," said John. Cole thanked John as he headed out. He then turned his full focus on Starr, trying to keep her as calm as he possibly could.

"Whoa," said Dr. Wright. "We're going to have to deliver now."

"You mean we got to go to the delivery room now," asked Cole. Starr was wondering the same thing.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time for that, This baby is coming now," Dr. Wright informed them. Cole and Starr looked at each other, both really worried.

Dr. Wright went to the phone and called all the necessary equipment for delivery. She then went to the supply closet and pulled out a couple of scrubs and some hairnets. She handed one of the scrubs and two of the hairnets to Cole. "Put those on, and put Starr's hair in the hairnet," she informed Cole. Cole didn't waste any time, as he first helped Starr get her hairnet on, while Dr. Wright changed to get ready for the delivery.

Meanwhile, Langston and Markko were back with Viki and Hope, and they were walking around when they saw John coming out of the elevator.

"John, is everything okay?" asked Viki. Markko and Langston walked away from them with Hope; she really didn't need to hear any of this.

"Well, the good news is that James is in custody, but something going on with Starr, and I don't know what." John informed her.

"Wait, are you saying Starr could lose the baby?" asked Viki.

"Its possible. I think they're trying to get him delivered now," John said, and then he walked out. Viki was shocked, Markko and Langston saw her face, and knew Hope would worry about that, but Hope though noticed. "What's wrong wit Great Aunt Viki?"

"I don't know," said Langston. Viki came to them and she asked to sit down.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked as she sat down next to Viki.

"Well, your mom is having a little trouble right now, with Patrick being inside of her," said Viki. I'm not sure what's going to happen, but its possible that we may lose your brother."

"Because of what that woman and man did?" asked Hope.

Viki looked shocked, as so did Langston and Markko. They had to admit, Hope definitely had the great parts of Starr and Cole; Starr's strength of not being scared and her smartness, and Cole's love and kindness for people.

"Yes, Hope," said Viki, finally deciding on the truth.

"Well, I'm not worried," said Hope.

"You're not?" asked Langston.

"Mom told me that her and dad love for me helped them find me, so I know their love can help them with Patrick too," said Hope. Viki, Langston and Markko looked at each other, and had to admit. Hope was definitely more grown up then they thought.

The delivery team had arrived at Starr's room and Starr had been arranged into a halfway sitting position so she can push the baby out. Cole was in his scrubs, all ready to help Starr as much as he could.

"Okay, Starr," Dr. Wright called from the end of the bed, which was covered with a sheet. "We're in position, now when I tell you to push or stop, you do it, okay."

"Okay," Starr said, breathing heavily. She was holding the edge of the bed with her right hand, but her left was closed tightly in Cole's right.

"Don't worry, Starr, it will be over soon," said Cole. Starr just looked up at her husband. She was so happy that he was there for her.

"Okay, all ready," Dr. Wright asked Starr.

"Lets do it," Starr said, shakily.

"All right, lets do it. Push!"

Starr started to push as hard as she could, while squeezing Cole's hand as hard as she could. Cole never knew though how hard Starr could squeeze, as he felt his hand being squished like a car being crushed.

After a few seconds, Dr. Wright said to stop and take a breather. Starr was breathing heavily, and her face was covered in sweat. Cole wiped her head with his free hand, and said, "Just hold on, Starr."

"I'M TRYING!" Starr screamed. Cole jumped a little, but stood still to his spot. He was going to stay with Starr, no matter what.

Starr then was given the command to push again, and she pushed with everything she had.

"Come on, please," Starr pleaded while pushing it.

"Okay, I can see the head, and it looks like the arms are coming out," said Dr. Wright. "Go ahead and take a rest for a few seconds, Starr."

Starr stopped pushing, and rest for a few seconds. "I don't know if I can do it." she said.

"Starr, I know you can, all right. Get ready, because our son is going to be coming," said Cole.

"All right, Starr. I want you to give it your all. Give me one final push," Dr. Wright said.

"You can do it, Starr," said Cole, as he grabbed Starr's hand as tight as he could. Starr responded the same way, and then pushed with all that she could. Starr was almost getting ready to quit when she heard something that she was glad to hear; the crying of a baby. Starr and Cole knew what that meant. Patrick was finally here.

"Is he okay?" asked Starr, who felt exhausted.

"He does look okay, but I do want to have him checked, since you were forced into this," said Dr. Wright. "Do you want to cut the cord, Daddy?" she asked Cole.

Cole just smiled and he kissed Starr on her forehead, and then, with some difficulty, extracted his squished hand from Starr's and then went to cut the umbilical cord that was still connecting Patrick to Starr. Cole was so nervous but started to breathe himself as he didn't want to mess things up. He then cut the cord where Dr. Wright showed him. Dr. Wright then handed Patrick to one of the nurses who helped with the delivery and they put Patrick in a basin and then wheeled him to get checked out.

"You did great, Starr," said Dr. Wright. "I'll go check and see if there's anything wrong. In the meantime, I want you to rest as much as you can, okay." She then left.

"I hope he's okay," said Starr. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Cole.

"Can you let everyone know, that Patrick is here?" asked Starr.

"Are you sure?" asked Cole, uncertain that he should leave Starr alone. He did though remove her hairnet for her.

"Well, there is a little someone who would want to know if her brother did arrive," Starr said, reminding him about Hope. Cole knew that was true, so he kissed her on her forehead, told her to get some rest, and he then left Starr's room. He deposited the scrubs and hairnets into a spot where a nurse showed him, and then he went into the waiting room. Although there were some people there. Todd and Blair were there, as so was Dorian.

"Daddy, is the baby okay?" asked Hope, who was the first to notice Cole. Everyone looked up.

"What's going on with my daughter?" asked Todd.

"Everything's okay, for now," Cole said quickly. "Patrick is okay, but they are checking him just to be safe."

"Well, why weren't you with her?" asked Todd.

"Grandpa, stop!" Hope yelled out.

"Yeah, grandpa, stop it," said Blair. Todd looked frustrated.

"The reason I wasn't there, because your daughter convinced me to get something to eat for breakfast," said Cole. "You can even ask her yourself, though you might want to wait. She's resting at the moment."

"So as far you know, Patrick's going to be okay?" asked Dorian. Cole nodded. Everyone blew a sigh of a relief, except for Hope, who didn't know why they did that.

"Can I see Mommy, Daddy? Please?" asked Hope.

"You know, I think she would love to see you," said Cole. "But I got to warn you, Mommy pretty exhausted from giving birth to Patrick, so make sure you go easy on her, okay." Hope nodded to let her dad know she understood. They then went out to go to Starr's room. Todd wanted to follow, but everyone else stopped him, saying that they should have some time to themselves.

When they Starr's room, Cole quietly opened the door and he and Hope walked in. Starr wasn't asleep but was resting with her eyes closed. She though opened her eyes when Cole and Hope walked in.

"Hi Mommy," said Hope.

"Hey, Hope," said Starr. "How are you doing?"

"I'm all right," Hope answered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just exhausted right now, sweetie," said Starr.

"Yeah, remember I told you that your mommy will be exhausted," said Cole. Hope nodded.

"Although, I do need to put a brush to my hair," Starr said, noticing how it was, considering all the sweating she did.

"I can help with that," Hope offered.

Starr and Cole looked at each other and then Starr asked, "Are you sure?"

Hope nodded, and with a little help from Cole, climbed on her mom's bed. She was careful not to step on Starr, and then she took the brush that her dad handed her, and starting brushing her mom's hair. Starr looked at Cole and just smiled. They had to admit, Hope was definitely something special.

And she proved that by helping Starr getting her hair almost normal.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Cole.

The answer came when Dr. Wright came in, holding little Patrick in her arms. Hope jumped off the bed as Dr. Wright walked to the family.

"Here you go," she said, handing Starr her new son, who was wrapped in a blue blanket and had a light blue cap on.

Starr, Cole, and (after having a little help getting back on the bed again) Hope looked at the little one. "So there were no problems?" asked Cole.

"Nothing at all," said Dr. Wright. She then left to let the family have some time alone.

Starr smiled, as she looked at her newborn son. "Hello, Patrick," she said to him.

"Hey, Patrick, I'm your big sister," said Hope.

"You want to hold him, Hope?"

"Okay," said Hope. Cole took Patrick from Starr's arms, and placed him carefully in Hope's arm, while making sure Hope still stayed on the bed.

"He's cute," said Hope.

Cole and Starr agreed with that real silently. They knew two things grew today: their family, and their love.

A/N: Okay, I had no idea I would get to this chapter on this day, but I'm glad I wrote it on Mother's day. Stay tuned, because we still got to find out what going to happen to Britney and James.


	20. Chapter 20

Amazing True Love

Written by: Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL

Chapter 20

"You better let me out of here, or I swear I'll have your badges," said Britney.

"Well, its not the first time, I heard that," said John, as he started to walk a little.

"Why don't you let us go, so I can get back to Starr," said James. "You know Cole's going to hurt her."

"You are really crazy, you know that," John pointed out.

Both Britney and James were in chairs in a interview room at the station, with their hands cuffed behind their backs.

"Like I said, let me go, or I'll have your badges," said Britney.

"Well unfortunately for you, your threats are real empty, considering what we have on you," said John.

"Yeah, I heard all that nonsense," said Britney. James though was looking at her with a shocked face.

"Really, then would you call it nonsense that you tried to abduct someone in the middle of the hospital?" John pointed out. "Not to mention that we have a witness that puts you busting him out of that mental hospital months ago. So tell me again that you'll have our badges. Britney just remained silent.

"And as for you," John continued as he turned to James. "I'm pretty sure you aren't going to be heading back to that hospital, with what you've done to Starr, and possibly what you done to her baby."

"That's because Cole has brainwashed her," James shouted, trying to get up. That attempt though failed, as they had James chained to the chair.

"That's pretty good. Try that again, and you may even hurt yourself," said John. "Either way, both of you are looking at major time at Statesville."

"You are not getting it, aren't you?" shouted James. Britney just shook her head. John also could see that he was not going to get anywhere with this, so he called in two officers to take them down to their cells. As they left, Nora and Bo came walking in.

"Anything?" asked Bo.

"Just their crazy ranting," said John. "Have you heard anything from the hospital?"

"We just heard from Viki. Starr and Cole's son is okay, and was born with no problems at all," said Nora.

"I'm glad to hear that," said John. "That the last thing Starr and Cole need right now."

Back at the hospital, everyone had came in to see the new little one. Todd even had to admit that he looked pretty cool. Starr and Cole looked at each other and made a mental note to make sure that Grandpa Todd wouldn't teach Patrick his little ways.

After everyone had came to visit, Starr and Cole were left alone. Patrick was resting in the nursery, and Hope went home with Langston and Markko. Cole was lying right next to Starr on the couch. Starr giggled a little as she looked up at Cole.

"What?" he asked.

"Just admiring a person that I've grown so much to care about," said Starr. Cole just smiled as he kissed her forehead. "You really were my hero again today."

"Well, if you remembered, I wasn't the only one," said Cole. Starr knew that was true. She was filled in on Hope spotting Britney and pointing her out to everyone. Starr was really proud of her little girl for being so brave.

"I'm definitely going to reward her, huh?" said Starr.

"I think you already done that, by giving her a new brother," said Cole. Starr just giggled a little more.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Both of them got up and Cole went to the door while Starr went back to the bed. Cole looked through the window before opening the door. "Its okay. Its Brody," he said to Starr as he opened the door to let him in.

"Brody, hey. Is this is about Britney and James?" asked Starr.

"Yes it is," said Brody. "I just wanted to let you know that they have been locked up and will await trial, and hopefully those two will be in Statesville for a long time."

Starr blew a sigh of relief. Cole walked up to her and wrapped his arm around his wife. "Thanks Brody."

"Hey, don't mention it," said Brody. "Where's the new addition?" he added, looking around.

"He's asleep in the nursery right now," said Cole. "I just can't wait to take him home finally."

"I can't wait either," said Starr.

"I don't blame you two," said Brody. "Well, I'll leave you guys alone." He then showed himself out.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about those two again for a while," said Starr.

"I'm glad for that," said Cole. "Right now, there are a few things I would rather focus my attention on. Starr smiled, knowing 'who' her husband was talking about, as they both laid back down, this time on the bed.

The next day, everyone except Starr and Cole were in the courtroom as it was the hearing for James and Britney. It seems though that Britney was wrong about getting out of this. Her parents found out about what she had done, and they didn't even try to help her. In fact, when Britney tried to contact them for help, they just hung up on her after saying that she's not worth saving. So instead of having a big priced lawyer to try to help them get out of this, They had the old regular public defender, going against Nora.

"All rise!" called the bailiff. They did as the judge walked in. They were then given the word to be seated.

John was in the back row, right in the middle, to see how this would go, for he promised Cole and Starr to let them know what happened.

"This is the case of The People vs Britney Jennings and James Ford, who I see have a list of charges against them, Madam D.A." said the judge.

"Yes, your honor," said Nora. "The charges include escaping, aiding and abetting a fugitive, trespassing, two voluntary attempted murders, and two involuntary attempted murders, both of which were of Mrs. Thornhart and her child who was unborn at the time."

"And pardon for me for asking, but is the baby okay?" asked the judge.

"Yes, both Mother and her son are doing okay," said Nora.

"And what do your two clients have to say Mr. Regan?" the judge asked the public defender.

"I'll say something," said Britney, before Mr. Regan could speak. "That this is really ridiculous."

"Sit down, Ms. Jennings!" The judge ordered.

"Then why don't you dismiss this case, because its stupid!" Britney yelled out.

"No, the only thing that was stupid is you and your stupid plan for you getting Cole and me getting Starr!" yelled out James. Everyone went quiet. The only one who was smiling was John, who wasn't surprised.

"Is this admitting you are guilty, Mr. Ford?" asked the judge.

James though went silent, and then sat down. "Nice going," Britney whispered, sarcastically.

"That is all I want to hear. I want to review what was said in here, and we'll be back with this next week. In the meantime, I'm denying bail to both defendants." The judge then bang his gavel to signal the end of court.

"You are not getting away with this. You are just using the law to protect two people you think are special," Britney said, while the cops that had brought her and James over were putting them back in cuffs.

"If you think that, you are way over your head, because I don't think trying to kidnap someone to have for yourself is in the law,"' said Nora, as she headed out, along with John, who congratulated her.

It was also a big day at the hospital. Starr and Patrick were both cleared to finally go home. Starr was way too excited for this. Cole had already gotten the car seat for him which doubled as a carrier, and had in there to put Patrick in. And then he was helping Starr get everything back in her suitcase.

"I so can't wait to get back home. It is just way too quiet here," said Starr.

"I know what you mean, but it does have it advantages," Cole noted. Starr just smiled, but then got distracted when Cole's phone rang. He answered it and then smiled as he hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Starr.

"That was John. It seems like we may not being seeing James and Britney anytime soon. Apparently James couldn't keep his mouth shut they were trying to get us."

"Well, that serves them right," said Starr.

"Starr, Cole, I have someone for you," said Dr. Wright, who was walking in with Patrick . Starr's heart was like bouncing a million beats per second, and the same with Cole. Dr. Wright handed Patrick to Cole and he put him in the carrier. They had already signed the release papers and Starr was rearing to go.

They finally managed to get back home. They still had to pick up Hope from Langston and Markko's place, but they wanted to get the baby settled in first.

However, they weren't expecting what they got when they came in.

"Surprise!" said Hope, as they walked in. Starr and Cole were shocked as they saw a "Welcome Home sign pinned up in the front room, with Langston and Markko under it.

"You guys, you didn't have to do that," said Starr.

"We wanted to, Mommy," said Hope. "My family is getting bigger, and I wanted to celebrate."

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to celebrate a new life," said Langston. Markko even agreed with that.

Starr and Cole just looked at each other, and smiled. If there was one thing they were happy about, besides now having Patrick, or being together, is that they were part of a family that truly loved each other, They then walked in, and showed little Patrick his new room, with Hope trying to give him the grand tour.

Later on, during the middle of the night, Patrick started to cry out, needing someone. Starr went to him and picked him up, bouncing him around a little. "Shhh. Its okay, Patrick. Mommy's here now." She sat down in a small rocking chair, and let Patrick feed a little from her.

"Its awesome to see you like that," said Cole, who walked in. Starr looked at him and smiled.. Patrick had quickly calmed down and started feeding. Cole walked over to her. Starr then actually smiled a smile that could rival her husbands.

"You know, when I was pregnant with Hope, I was really scared, and thought I wouldn't be able to do something like this. But now, its something I can't even take my eyes off," said Starr.

"Well, we were pretty young at that time, Starr," said Cole. "But we're a little older now, and we can get through it, just like everything else we been through."

"Together, no matter what," said Starr. With having her husband, and their two kids she made with him, it was a amazing love that could never be broken, and that was something that neither Starr and Cole would never want to lose ever.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter of this. I hate that I'm ending it now, but I got to end it somewhere, because I don't want it be a long dragged out story. In the meantime, you guys know what to do.


End file.
